


Part 1: The Second Tomoe

by SheRipper



Series: Team 7 Ultimate [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action Dueling, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Awkwardness, Badass, Belonging, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Crazy, Epic Battles, Epic Friendship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Funny, Gen, Glasses, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Humor, Journey, Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Mischief, Mystery, Ninja, Plot, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Protectiveness, Sharingan, Shinobi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Surprises, Team 7 Ultimate, Team Bonding, bad guys (and girls!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheRipper/pseuds/SheRipper
Summary: (I've liked the Boruto series, but it could be so much more. Anyways - this is my version of Naruto - Next Generations! It follows canon of Boruto up to chapter 20 of the manga, and episode 50 I think of the anime.)----The evil organization Kara is after Boruto, now that it knows he possesses Karma as well. Kawaki fled Konoha, and it has been decided that Sasuke Uchiha will once again embark on a years long mission, taking Boruto along with him to protect him.Once again, Sarada has to say goodbye to her father, do her best not to blame her annoying spoiled teammate for this predicament, and keep racing forward to her goal of Hokage in a village still somewhat resentful of the Uchiha.Can she do it? Will Naruto turn into an unexpected mentor? Wait - Mitsuki is going to chase after Boruto? Are both her teammates leaving her??  Oh wait Konohamaru-Sensei is still here... great?So each part will be centered around different characters - that's right multiple POVs. but this fic will be entirely around Sarada. The Sharingan! The beginning of Sarada Uchiha's journey in the world of Naruto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Welcome to my new project! Welcome! Anything you want to say or ask, my tubmlr is [@SheRipper-Fanficer](https://sheripper-fanficer.tumblr.com)

It's been decided, Boruto is going to leave and train with Papa. Sarada walks through the village, thinking how in one month they'll both be gone. Not only is she losing Papa again for another long-term mission, but now Boruto is going too. Boruto gets to go on an adventure, getting to spend more time with her father then she ever has, getting to train under him even though _he's_ not a Uchiha, and still manages to **_whine_** about his so called 'Misfortunes'.

So now, here she is, walking by Boruto's side as he complains to Mitsuki because he's not allowed to go out on any missions until he and Papa take their leave. The Seventh Hokage doesn't want Boruto's mysterious Dojutsu falling to enemy hands before they get a handle on what it even is.

"Maaaaan! I can't believe my stupid old man – he totally just put me on village-arrest! I'm a ninja too!"

"It's going to be weird, not having you on missions." Mitsuki says serenely, smiling without emotion as he always does.

"Like – if you two and Konohamaru -Onii-Chan end up with another cat-retrieval mission I'm not really sorry to miss that, you know?" Boruto says, looking relieved by the mere thought. "But what if you get some super-awesome-major-badass mission – and I'm all the way here at the freaking village?! _I could just die!_ " Boruto yells, grabbing Sarada by the shoulders and shaking her to emphasize his words.

She shoves him away. "Shut up you moron! You're so annoying!" she snaps, fixing her glasses.

"What?! What's your problem?!" he demands, indignant.

" _You're_ my problem!"

"How am I a moron?!"

"How are you NOT a moron?!" she yells back, by now they are in each other's faces.

"You two really make the best couple." Mitsuki grins.

"Seriously stop saying it! Dattebasa!"

"Are you blind, Shannaro?!"

They both round on Mitsuki, who as usual, doesn't seem the bit concerned.

The three walk in silence for a while, Sarada and Boruto both disgruntled with the other, and Mitsuki not one to break silences and start up conversations.

Sarada catches Boruto glancing at her, sulky and confused as to why she picked a fight over nothing. He blushes when he sees he's caught and turns away resolutely, facing Mitsuki's side of the town.

Sarada hadn't resented Boruto when her dad started training him during The Chunin exams four months ago, she hasn't resented him when it was decided Sarada's father will need to leave again to protect and train him, because she knows he didn't ask for all of this mess with Kara – no, he is her moron childhood friend, and he never does these things intentionally or with ill will. But when he's like this – all ungrateful and whiney – she can't help but want to rip him apart piece by piece!

**_He has no idea how lucky he is, and that just rubs me the wrong way._ **

Sarada sighs; as always, she's going to have to be the bigger person here, since Boruto's maturity level borders on the non-existent (and it may be possible that, theoretically, this time, she is the one who started it). She shoves her feelings aside, as she does before any mission, and elbows Boruto in a friendly peace offering familiar gesture.

Boruto chuckles happily and elbows her gently back, grudge washing off of him.

Sarada rolls her eyes at him fondly.

"Don't couples usually make up with a kiss?"

"Would you drop it already Mitsuki?!" they both roar.

POFF!

"Hey you ugly humans! Don't go stepping on me, damn it! Down here you puny punks! Down here!"

The three look down to see one of Konohamaru -Sensei's toads, a cm away from getting squashed by Boruto's foot.

Unsurprisingly, out of the three, Boruto is the only one to take the bait. "Hey! Where do you get off calling us puny punks? You're smaller than my shoe!"

"Stop your yammering! Humans are so annoying! I gotta get back home, its fish intestines Tuesday! So take your message and screw off!"

Sarada's stomach turns at the thought in disgust and she covers her mouth with her hand to keep her breakfast in. Mitsuki reaches down to take the sealed scroll attached to the toad's belly, untying the knot.

"Oh yeah? Well you're a slimy -!"

"Write the rest down in your journal pretty boy!" the toad yawns and breaks the summoning as soon as Mitsuki relieves it of its duty.

POFF!

Boruto nearly has steam coming out his ears as he is left with his words stuck halfway out his mouth. "That's it! I've decided! No toads for me, Dattebasa! Ha! Take that you little -!"

"Mitsuki?" Sarada inquires.

Mitsuki looks up once he scanned the contents of the scroll. "Mission tomorrow, we leave at dawn." He tells her.

"Meeting place?"

"The usual."

Sarada nods.

Boruto kicks a rock into a flurry of doves moodily; some of them open and close their wings in surprise, but otherwise they ignore it. "Guess I'm actually staying behind… Stupid old man."

"Cheer up Boruto, this means more time to train with my Father. Besides, it might be another cat." Sarada frowns; getting depressed just thinking about doing the same mundane job again for the twentieth time.

Boruto nods, trying to look more energetic. "Yeah, you're probably right Sarada, thanks."

"Actually I doubt it'll be another cat, they usually don't make those C-Rank missions." Mitsuki interjects.

Both Sarada and Boruto look at him in surprise.

"What?"

"You're joking!"

"Says so right here."Mitsuki shows them. "Came directly from the Hokage's office too, making it hard for it to be a mistake."

"A C-Rank mission? Really?!" Sarada calls, barely believing it.

 ** _Finally_**.

Team Seven hasn't had a mission over D-Rank since Boruto cheated at The Chunin Exams.  

"I wonder what changed The Seventh's mind about our missions." Mitsuki wonders out loud, looking curious. "Maybe we've left an impression from the last mission. Or maybe Lord Seventh is just really nice."

Sarada rolls her eyes; she has no doubt Mitsuki saw right through this 'coincidence' right away.

"Or all that Raman has turned his head to steam, most likely." Boruto mutters, expression completely unimpressed with Lord Seventh.

 ** _Or maybe, now that Boruto isn't taking part in any of our missions, this team has the professional level to be trusted with higher ranking jobs._** Sarada itches to say.

"This totally sucks! Right when I can't go with you guys he gives you an actual mission! Come on!" Boruto yells, looking like he can't believe his bad luck.

Sarada can't believe Boruto doesn't see the clear connection; without him on the field Lord Seventh doesn't have to worry that sending them will create more problems then it'll solve - easy logic overall. She doesn't say as much, even though she has no doubt it's true, because starting a fight a second time won't be forgiven with some lame elbow gesture, but might require her to actually apologize verbally, and that's something Uchiha do their best to avoid. So, she does not comment on it.

"How unfortunate, but timing in life is everything." Mitsuki consoles Boruto.

"I guess… I'm gonna go meet up with Sasuke-Sensei now, I'll see you guys later!" Boruto calls, turning another direction and starting a slow jug.

"Bye."

"See you later Boruto." Mitsuki waves, and as soon as Boruto is out of earshot he says to Sarada "Lord Seventh didn't wait an hour before assigning us a C-Rank mission, hu?"

"Is the departure actually at dawn?"

"Yes, but the meeting place is by the West Gate."

**_Almost an hour in the opposite direction._ **

"Good call." Sarada praises.

"Mmh." Mitsuki nods.

There's about 99% guarantee that Boruto will show up tomorrow at dawn at the usual meeting place demanding and begging Konohamaru -Sensei to let him join them just one more time, not letting up until Konohamaru -Sensei finally gives up and allows it because Boruto has a very strong Annoy-Them-Till-They-Drop-No-Jutsu.

"Oh hey you two!"

They both turn to see Sumire heading their way, carrying a backpack.

"Hey Class Prez, you heading out?" Sarada smiles, having missed the girl since they'd finished the Academy.

"Yes, Team 15 got a mission; I'm on my way to meet up with everyone now. How have things been for Team 7?" she asks, and Sarada snickers, causing her to blush. They both know she's asking about Boruto.

**_Class Prez sure is weird, liking that stubborn guy._ **

Boruto never pays attention to anything – doubtful he'll notice Sumire's affections.

Sumire coughs, her blush receding.

"What sort of a mission did you get?" Mitsuki asks, and Sarada wonders if he's really interested, or he asks because he's making progress in his study of The Art of Small Talk. At first when Mitsuki brought it up, she and Boruto thought he was making a joke; then Inojin told her his dad made him a disciple – study case: social interactions.

**_Why are both of my teammates so difficult?_ **

"C-Rank – guarding mission for a Lord, I wonder how we'll do, I'm so worried, I haven't gone on missions in a while!"

"I'm sure it'll be easy for you, after all you're stro –"

"Hahahahahah!!!! I'm so late! So very late! Well, um say hey to Boruto for me, I'll see you two later, bye! Ahahhaha!" she calls hysterically, swallowing Mitsuki's voice with her loud one, sprinting away from them.

 ** _Sure is weird._** Sarada thinks fondly; she's always liked the girl and got along with her.

Sarada looks at Mitsuki, who seems to be looking at the direction Boruto left towards. Mitsuki loves sticking close to Boruto, after this morning's meeting that will need to change, and eventually Mitsuki will lose sight of Boruto just as Sarada will lose sight of her father once again.

"Do you want to work on formation? Without Boruto, we'll need to change our usual strategies." Sarada offers. She originally thought about meeting up with Cho-Cho and hanging out, but with a C-Rank mission, and a different line up of her usual team, she needs to be ready and much more invested. Besides, her teammate looks very lost at the moment, he needs a distraction.

"…For a short while, I don't see why not." Mitsuki says. "But we may need your Sharingan tomorrow if it turns out complicated, so I'd suggest you rest up your energy, and not exhaust your chakra."

"Don't worry about my strength I'm an Uchiha. The Sharingan uses a lot of chakra, true, but it replenishes almost completely after a few hours like everyone else."

Mitsuki actually chuckles, which surprises Sarada – it's a rare sight (she's never seen him outright laugh at all – she doubts he ever did).

"It's only so because you possess the bloodline that can handle your Kekkei Genkai. Most would need at least two days to completely recover their chakra levels after exhausting them." He says, sounding robotic, like he's reading from a textbook.

Sarada shrugs, frowning. "Yeah yeah, I know that, stop trying to sound smarter than me. But it's easy to forget since all of us are the same in that respect in our team."

"Mmh. Boruto is an Uzumaki, their chakra is very unique." Mitsuki agrees.

"Yeah, and there's you who's – erm – well – haa… And then there's Konohamaru -Sensei who looks like a squeezed lemon after any battle he participates in for at least two days later still…"

**_I guess we found the exception for Team Seven._ **

They both contemplate this, thinking of Konohamaru -Sensei, and how there's no reaching him after a series battle because he usually sleeps for hours and hours.

"Is that really normal?" Mitsuki asks looking like something like that is just beyond his understanding.

Sarada is a Uchiha, and her mom breaks houses like most people break cups. She shrugs; she has no idea what's normal.

Mitsuki seems to accept that as a response, and wordlessly they head out to practice their new formations.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where this is headed… like I know where I'm taking this – but hands down I don't really have it mapped out yet at all! I guess I'll let the characters steer me for now :\ I'd appreciate any suggestions from you guys! It's my first Naruto\Boruto fic so I hope I didn't butcher any of the names or words – I tried to make it understandable even for those who only read\watched Naruto in English – but keep some of the fun Jutsu words here and there that are just too iconic to change (like Mendokse - the Nara family's what a pain)  
> Anyways, I'll try posting every week - any comments are welcome! :D


	2. Chapter 2

There are streams of lighter blue strikes across the dark blue sky, in preparations for the sun rising.

Sarada adjusts her tool bag around her belt, to keep it from bumping with her backpack.

Mitsuki's yellow eyes stand like beacons in the shadowy beginning of the day, scanning the area around them both.

"He's here."

For a moment Sarada sets her shoulders for an argument, thinking Mitsuki is talking about Boruto. Then Konohamaru -Sensei approaches them quickly. She sighs, relieved but also feeling surreal.

**_This really is going to happen – missions without Boruto._ **

"Good you're both here – let's head out! We'll discuss the details of the mission on the way, Kore!" Konohamaru calls, barely stopping to address them as he kept going through the open gate.

Neither argues with him; Mitsuki and Sarada nod at each other then set out after him.

Konohamaru leads them in a fast run. "Alright, here's the thing, we're getting late into the game this time; this mission came a week ago and accidently got misfiled as a D-Rank, so it took a while to put it on the map, and by the time they figured out the mistake in rank the team they gave it to wasn't enough – they had just graduated the Academy last month, and so a C-Rank was too much." Konohamaru climbs one of the trees and starts hopping from tree to tree going in a general direction that has no road from down below to follow. Sarada and Mitsuki change direction and copy him.

"So we'll need to focus more on arrival, even if it means tiring ourselves from the journey, so keep up, and if you start to lose focus on your feet don't hesitate to use chakra to make sure you don't fall." Konohamaru says, glancing back to make sure they were catching up to him.

"Got it."

"Yes."

Sarada makes a note to check her chakra levels occasionally, to leave enough so she'll still be able to activate the Sharingan in a moment's notice if they find themselves under fire.

For a while no one speaks, all three jumping from tree branch to tree branch speedily.

"So what's the mission?" Mitsuki asked sharply.

"Oh right, hahahaha. Sorry, Kore! I just expected Boruto to have his usual fit of questions and whatnot – I was sort of waiting…" Konohamaru blushed. "It's at the border with The Land of Rivers. We'll aid patrol for three days as they've got the flu spreading there, and they need some fresh eyes and ears to help. We'll do what we can. I'll go by myself, you two together – if anything out of the ordinary you may view as a risk comes across you, you are to report to the closest border control shinobi. Any questions?"

"Are we expecting anything of potential risk to approach from the border?" Sarada asked at once.

"No we are not. Nothing is supposed to happen."

Sarada and Mitsuki glanced at each other. Those few formations they've done last night were the only time they worked alone together – quite frankly, Boruto was Sarada's bridge to the enigma that is Mitsuki. If she were honest, she wasn't completely sure he has her back – without Boruto, he may think saving her a waste of time if something happens.

**_If we want to be assigned more challenging jobs, this mission needs to go smoothly. I have to reach out to Mitsuki; we have to trust each other more. Why is it that it was so easy to do with Boruto in the mix?_ **

Focused on keeping up the same speed, and generally used to silence, Sarada isn't sure how long they've gone without speaking until Konohamaru -Sensei comments on it suddenly.

" _SO_! Eh… you two have any other questions? Or maybe something you'd like to say?"

"No." Sarada said, perplexed.

"Not me." Mitsuki answers at once.

"Well… isn't that… great, Kore."

Sarada didn't find it convincing much, but didn't comment further on it. No one likes being told they're easy to read - shinobi in particular,

It wasn't long before Konohamaru spoke again. "Well Boruto is not with us today! Anything you want to say about it? Maybe talking will help!"

"About what?" Sarada asked.

"Anything you want!" Konohamaru said, his voice turning to a plea. "Mitsuki? What about you?"

Mitsuki blinked, and Sarada wasn't sure he understood what was being asked of him.

"Well, I do find your perplexing derision from silences annoying." He smiled shyly, like he just came up with a difficult text answer.

Sarada hid her snort behind the palm of her hand poorly.

Konohamaru did not say another ward until they reached the border, the back of his neck red.

 

* * *

 

"Six O'clock." Mitsuki said quickly.

Sarada turned to look, perplexed when a Leaf Shinobi she's never seen before came their way. She glanced at Mitsuki, concerned he treats fellow shinobi from the same village as them as threats.

Thinking about it, usually whenever somebody approaches them he alerts it – sometimes even Konohamaru -Sensei. A cold thought popped in Sarada's head – **_does he do that with me too?_**

"Are you from Konohamaru's group?" the green-haired kunoichi asked sharply, not bothering to go through a greeting or introductions before jumping right into it. Sarada liked her instantly.

"Yes. Where are we posted?" Sarada asked.

She nodded. "I'll show you – you'll be going back and forth between certain lengths of the border. Do not separate, and use this signal to alert us in case anyone or anything is approaching from your assigned territory. Questions?" she handed Sarada a small device with one button on it.

"No."

Mitsuki didn't even answer.

"Good. Let's go." She ran off and Sarada and Mitsuki followed.

It's been two hours of walking side by side in silence, keeping their eyes on the horizon to their left.

Realizing she was already bored she figured she might as well attempt it. "Hey Mitsuki, listen… Do you think we can work together, like, like a team?"

Mitsuki glanced at her, and then returned his sharp gaze on the barren land they were charged with guarding.

"I don't mind doing missions with you Sarada. But I need to be by Boruto's side."

"Need to be?"

"It is my will."

"…You're leaving with him, aren't you?" it hurt, when she was left behind by her father and by Boruto. She didn't realize it would hurt if Mitsuki left her too.

**_Now it's just me._ **

**_… And Konohamaru_ ** **_-Sensei._ **

**_Great._ **

"Yes. I – I need to know." Mitsuki frowned, and looked down at his hands. "Why the moon can rise when the sun is up, but the sun dies when the moon is up."

Sarada stayed still for a minute, and then resigned herself. Again, she'll have to be mature and let go. She sighed. "Right. Well, good luck, I hope you find what you need."

Mitsuki grinned at her politely. "We still have some missions to do together until Boruto leaves. Let's work together as a team, Sarada."

"Sure."

**_And then it'll be even worse when you leave like I don't matter._ **

**_Everyone is chasing after Boruto. I'm right here. How am I not good enough?_ **

The silence after was heavier, but Sarada did not want to speak again.

They went on, uneventfully, with their job for long hours every day for four days, passing the dull times with a suggestion made, surprisingly, by Mitsuki. Every day, nothing happened. When they were relieved they all lodged together in a small chamber built close by to their section of the border.

On the morning of the fifth day, before they separated, Konohamaru told them "Today's the last day. Tonight we're done, and we'll head back to the village."

"They still don't have enough guards to patrol." Mitsuki said. They've both noticed that there were far too little guard shinobi around.

"Flu's dying out – most of the ill shinobi will be reinstated for duty starting tomorrow morning. Pack up, we won't be coming back to the lodging."

Sarada made sure everything was on her person or in her small backpack. She put it on and turned to Mitsuki. "Ready?"

"Yes." He said, pulling a bit on the straps of his own bag to make both even.

They both headed out to their usual location. Sarada could hear the sounds of the border shinobi training in the background as some do most mornings. They clocked in with Nina-San (the green-haired kunoichi in charge of their section) and started their last shift.

"I'm not sure, but I think I insulted you."

No warning. Sarada wasn't sure how to respond, so she didn't. She just kept watching the landscape.

"You see, Boruto attracts me."

Sarada's jaw fell, and she stared at Mitsuki, shocked.

"I came to the leaf village to be with him."

Sarada felt herself redden. "O-oh. Well, I didn't realize – " She took a deep breath. "I want you to know I support you, Mitsuki. Yeah. If you need to talk I'm here for you."

He grinned. "You sound like Konohamaru -Sensei. I don't understand it too well myself, but I need to find out why I keep being pulled towards him. It's like my body knows something that I don't…" he seemed deep in thought, lost in his own words.

"Eh? Wait, you meant attracted like – physically? You're actually _gravitated_ towards Boruto?"

Mitsuki tilted his head to the side to show his confusion at her needing to ask. "Yes, I meant what I said. My powers and my destiny are tied to his, I know it."

"Oh – _oh_! I misunderstood. It's on me, yes. Destiny, and powers, of course…Yes. I thought – no never mind now I get it – we're on the same page. Not that there's anything wrong if you were –"

"You're spiraling, Sarada."

"Yep."

"I wanted you to know that Boruto is special to me."

"Yes." A sinking feeling in her stomach, Sarada replied bitterly. "To my father as well."

**_To everybody it seems._ **

Mitsuki chuckled. "No, your dad is probably doing this to return the favor to Lord Seventh."

Sarada didn't let herself believe his words just yet. Ignoring her hopeful heartbeat, she asked casually "What do you mean?"

"The Hokage kept you safe in the village all those years Uchiha Sasuke was gone. It's no surprise he'll reach out and take the opportunity to help keep the Seventh's son safe outside of the village now that he can. Your father doesn't seem like the type that likes owing anyone anything."

Sarada mulled it over in her mind, eventually her frozen state released and the tension from her shoulders eased. She smiled genuinely at Mitsuki.

"Thank you Mitsuki."

"For what?" he tilted his head, politely asking.

"For saving me; I came close to resenting a friend."

The rest of their time past as it usually did, and soon enough the time arrived to return to the village. They bid Nina-San goodbye formally, and watched in amusement as Konohamaru -Sensei attempted to flirt with her to better her report of his team and failed spectacularly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody it's chapter 2!!! I already have chapter 3 set up, so it'll go up in a few days. as always i write all of my fics without a beta - so if anyone's interested, get in touch - i'd be so grateful :D  
> Thank you for reading!! I'd love if you told me what you enjoyed about the story so far, ideas, expectations, etc..  
> You can find me on tumblr as [@SheRipper-Fanficer](https://sheripper-fanficer.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

Sarada sighs when they've finally gotten back to the village, her shoulders tense from carrying the backpack for so long. It's getting late, and Konohamaru - sensei says "I'll go submit the report – good job you two! Go rest."

When he leaves, they look at each other, standing side by side, shoulder by shoulder. 

"…" Sarada nods at him.

Mitsuki seems to take a moment, then nods back, smiling politely.

An unspoken understanding is set between the two; Sarada can rely on him during their missions together for the next two weeks, and after that he'll go do what he needs.

Sarada did not attempt to break the silence between them; what minimal amount of trust and understanding she needs from Mitsuki for the time being, she has, and she has no interest to bring up any conversation further.

Mitsuki, too, seems settled.

"Finally you're back!" Boruto jumps between the two, a hand on each of their shoulders. "Did something _awesome_ happen?!"

"No. But something funny did." Sarada tells him, knowing he'd want to know.

"What what what?!!" Boruto demands.

" Konohamaru -Sensei got rejected by the border-kunoichi in charge of us during the mission."

"Oh maaan! I missed it!" Boruto grumbles.

"Don't worry Boruto, I'm sure he'll be rejected again soon, and you can see it." Mitsuki says politely.

Sarada grins in amusement.

"You promise Mitsuki?!!" Boruto demands. "Because if I miss one more thing I'm going to lose my mind!"

"I wasn't aware that you had one." Sarada teases him.

Boruto huffs at her, but otherwise ignores her.

"Listen, _listen_ , LISTEN!" Boruto jumps on the spot, clearly just now remembering something big.

Mitsuki grins almost fondly, which pisses Sarada off; how can he enjoy that siren-like noise setting off in his ear? She almost feels like the weird one out of the three members of team 7.

"We're listening you idiot so just talk!"

Boruto's eyebrow twitches. "Oi! You've been real rude to me lately! What's your deal?!"

Sarada rolls her eyes. "We're tired; we just finished a week long mission."

"What's wrong princess, the life of a shinobi too rough for you?" Boruto smirks, crossing his arms almost accusingly.

Sarada can feel her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"You two are cute." Mitsuki says with a fake snicker; this time Sarada is _positive_ he knows what he's doing – pissing them off.

When he gets twin glares from both herself and Boruto, he doesn't even blink.

"So what did you have to tell us Boruto? I too am tired, actually."

Boruto drops his glare easily going back to a casually cheerful energy; something Sarada knows she can never pull off.

"So this old man that I know –"

"Already suspicious." Sarada cuts him off sharply. "If it's illegal, I don't want to know."

"I do." Mitsuki says, raising his hand.

"What's suspicious about knowing an old man?!" Boruto calls, indignant. "Anyway – you guys met him, remember? Katasuke-Sasn, he works at the Techno-Nin center – "

"The Scientific Ninja Tools Research Facility?" Sarada corrects dryly.

"Yes that, and –"

"The one who roped you into cheating at the Chunin Exam?" Sarada cuts him off again.

"Alright, yes, maybe –"

"The one who lost dangerous technology to enemy shinobi who almost got away from the village and sold it to Kara only three months ago?" Mitsuki inquires, at attention as soon as techno-nin was mentioned.

Sarada remembers the story Boruto and Shikadai told them, whilst she was with the Hyuga clan members helping with the genjutsu problem.

"Well okay, so that did happen, but –"

"The reason we nearly died when we faced old man Ao six weeks ago?"

"…Why am I being attacked?" Boruto asks sadly, standing between them looking small.

"I was right; this story is going to be suspicious." Sarada concludes.

"Would you two just listen, _Dattebasa_!" Boruto begs. "So two weeks ago, Big-Sister-Hanabi's team had a mission to help test some of the developed techno -nin devices –"

"Oh, we did that one too – how many are they developing?" Sarada notes, thinking back on the uncomfortable experience.

"Seems dicey." Mitsuki agrees.

Boruto shrugs them both off. "Who cares? Point is, when they were there, Class pres remembered how much she loved going to missions with her squad – and agreed with her boss, Inuzuka-San, to return in a few years for her apprenticeship because she wants to be a Genin like us again!" Boruto says quickly in one, overexcited breath, like he's afraid they'll interrupt him again. " ** _And she is_**! She kept it quiet but on the day you guys left for your mission she joined one too officially and told everybody about the change – I've been waiting FOREVER to share this with you!"

Sarada and Mitsuki glance at each other.

"Well, aren't you amazed? You're welcome, you know!" Boruto says smugly, happy he got to deliver his bit of juicy gossip.

Mitsuki gives Sarada the slightest of shrugs, uncaring.

Sarada sighs; for all that he follows Boruto around, Mitsuki never shies from bruising his feelings – whatever it is for Mitsuki with Boruto, he doesn't want to protect Boruto in any way, in fact it's more like he tries to put Boruto in the center of complicated situations so he'll be able to observe him.

A bit guilty, Sarada tells Boruto truthfully "The day before our mission after you left we saw Class pres. Sumire told us she was going on a mission. We knew."

Boruto looks soul-crushed, but Sarada knows he'll get over it quickly. First, he'll be loud. "No!!!! You can't say that Sarada!!! But – but – but did she tell you about the whole thing – with her team reminding her – and her quitting the apprenticeship?"

"No, we figured though."

"How can you do this to me?!" Boruto whines, laying down in the middle of the street and kicking his feet in the air in overdramatic show of frustration.

"…You are a child."

He ignores her. "I wanted to show you that I'm cool too! At least you're mission sucked and was boring – so I guess I can forgive you since _I didn't miss anything that mattered_ – your lame mission was probably WAY lamer then my time stuck here by myself!"

Sarada, growing annoyed, is wondering if he's even still talking to them or to himself.

"Well, I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow Boruto." Mitsuki says and jumps off.

Sarada looks from where Mitsuki disappeared from sight, down to the infant on the ground still wailing.

"Hey, Boruto." She gestures for him with her hand to come closer in a serious tone.

At once, Boruto stops goofing about and gets to a sitting position, looking at her. "What?"

"I have something good to tell you." She tells him, knowing exactly how curious it'll make him.

Boruto jumps to his feet and bounces next to her. "What? What?"

"We patrolled for five days. How do you think Mitsuki and I passed the time?"

"I dunno?"

"We played cards." Sarada tells him from the short distance they're standing.

Boruto's jaw falls to the floor. "No." he whispers, eyes wide. "Which -?"

"All of them – Buta no Shippo, Karuta, Menko*. Mitsuki knew them all."

"You're lying."

"He was good at them. He won more than half of the games."

Boruto gapes, little bubbles forming at the corners of his mouth.

"And the cherry on top – they were his cards."

Boruto lets out a small dying sound. "No."

"On the way back here he said we overplayed them and that he won't play anymore for the next year."

"Oh no _please_ -!" Boruto begs, tears starting in his hunted eyes.

"So I talked him into selling them all to Konohamaru -Sensei." Sarada says almost gently.

Boruto looks absolutely appalled.

"So you Boruto," she looks in his eyes evenly, leaning even closer to his face. "Forever missed it."

He's a frozen statue.

Content; she takes a step back and leaves.

She walks several minutes before she hears him bellow with all his lungs "YOU SON OF A BITCH, UCHIHA!"

Sarada smirks.

**_That'll teach that idiot to look down on my missions._ **

"What was that about?" says a quiet voice from her right.

"Papa." She greets, looking up at him. He starts walking alongside her, and they both head home.

Sarada's heartbeat quickens; this is the first time in her life that she's walking home with her father.

"Nothing. He got on my nerves." she admits.

"Mm." They walk comfortably in silence for a while before he speaks again. "We need to talk. As I will be staying in the village for the time being, this is a good opportunity."

Sarada regards him, but there's no use to it; she can't tell either way what it is about.

"Talk?"

"Certain… Clan responsibilities." Sarada knows the last word is spoken until it is time for whatever he has planned.

Clan. Her clan. Their clan.

She feels the clan's sigil on her back like never before. He is her father. He is hers.

Boruto has no place here.

**_Finally._ **

Sarada ignores the guilt that immediately rises up with that last thought.

"I'm ready." It's useless; she knows he won't say anymore outside, walking next to people who may overhear. They walk the rest of the way in silence.

 

* * *

 

Sarada sits down on the table across from her parents, in their kitchen.

She should've suspected something when she saw her mother home so early in the day.

"A darkness of emotions?"

"It's called the Uchiha Curse." Sasuke tells her, expression unchanged. "You are a shinobi now, and the world is far from perfect, only idiots will think that. It is not unreasonable that something with enough impact will cause you to activate it."

"She's only half Uchiha Honey; you could just be scaring her for no reason!" Sakura frowns. "She's always been calm as a kid; I really think this is one thing she didn't get from you."

Sarada gets an image in her head of her father as a young boy wild and loud. If she is to understand her mother's statement, that's how he used to be… Sarada is sure she's missing vital details on this.

Her father closes his eyes for a moment in thought. "If it does happen, she needs to be warned."

Sarada sighs. Both of her parents are masters of speaking a lot, yet cryptically so it's not understandable at all.

"Look, Papa, if you want to warn me, you need to explain what this curse actually is." She tells him. "Darkness of emotions is too vague."

"…"

Her father considers her and she knows there's a good chance she isn't going to get an answer. This can end up being a very uninformative conversation, Sarada realizes sadly.

"…Too powerful."

"What?" Sarada asks, barely hearing him.

"Too many emotions. Your mind will feel like it's about to explode." Sasuke's eyes become hooded. "And then it switches off, all at once, and you become clear-headed, dangerous, unbalanced." He says ominously.

The sigil on Sarada's back burns like fire. It calls out to her in her mind;

**_We gave you the eyes, our payment will be your mind. One day, we will collect._ **

"…How?" she asks roughly. "When?"

"When it's too much." Her father says, and doesn't elaborate further.

"What do I do if…"

Her mother answers her. "The first half is to be aware of it Sarada. The second half is to fight it."

Sarada considers those words when her father says "No, the second half is to fight despite of it." and with that he gets up and leaves the room, adding a quiet "Goodnight."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit with the cards was of course inspired by Brooklyn 99 scene when Holt tells Jake about Hula Hooping and then deletes the only proof which was absolutely hilarious - Shout out to my favorite ongoing show!
> 
> *Also the names of the games – I just Googled old Japanese traditional card games – tell me if I got it wrong!


	4. Chapter 4

For the next two weeks, Team 7 has accomplished 5 more missions without Boruto.

During them, Mitsuki doesn't offer any topics of conversation, by nature not one to mind silences nor one to break them. Sarada doesn't mind, not a chatterer herself, rather inclined to keep conversation to when it's needed, and when she needs to tell Mitsuki something, she'll break the silence herself.

They work well, stealthy, and swiftly, without any problems together, and it is rather peaceful to be able to do their jobs well. Sarada knows Boruto is the one who constantly evokes the both of them to talk whenever they sink into their own heads too long. She doesn't think she'll miss it, and she hasn't so far, but she did think it would be too awkward with Mitsuki – surprisingly, it's not – he's very intuitive and they've gotten closer than ever before as teammates, despite both being shinobi of few, and select, words.

There is one thing that they are both terrible at – when times come for one of Boruto's crazy ideas that are actually brilliant, they both come up short, which is when Konohamaru-Sensei steps up and resolves the situation.

"What do you think is going on?"

They just returned to the village and are walking through the gates.

Konohamaru-Sensei glances at Mitsuki; he doesn't usually speak first. "What do you mean?"

"Something happened." Mitsuki explains, his sharp yellow eyes looking at the people around them buzzing about.

Sarada looks carefully; everything seems casual, but there's a feeling of unrest in the air. "It feels a bit… nervous."

Konohamaru-Sensei nods, his expression serious. He pauses to stop a passing Chunin.

"Hey there, did something happen?"

"You guys just came back from a mission?" The Chunin asks, looking at them. "Yeah people are just loud, nothing serious."

"What is it?" Konohamaru asks.

"Someone set fire to the Hokage's office –"

" _What?!_ " Konohamaru-Sensei freaks out, and without another word he rushes off.

All three watch as he disappears from sight, frantically.

The Chunin shrugs at Sarada and Mitsuki. "It was a few days ago, it's fine now. Nobody got hurt." He says apologetically for causing Konohamaru-Sensei an unwarranted burst of panic.

"Oh. Was something stolen?" Sarada asks, curious.

"Nobody thinks so, but no one was caught for it. Eventually, people are just wondering how something like that could've happened. I mean, it's the Hokage's office, you know?"

Mitsuki nods, and Sarada and he walk on, leaving the stranger behind.

"Peculiar." Is the only thing Sarada says.

"Mm." Mitsuki agrees.

"Well, let's go hand in our report, Mitsuki." Sarada shrugs. Her teammate nods and they head out to where Konohamaru-Sensei rushed off to, in a calmer pace. "The party is tonight?"

"Mm." Mitsuki nods.

Sarada yawns. "Maybe we should catch a few hours of sleep before it starts. Are you going?" She asks him.

"Yes."

He doesn't expand, and Sarada doesn't need him to; Boruto will be there, that's all the reason Mitsuki needs.

Mitsuki's only subject of interest is Boruto, which means that for two weeks that's all he was willing to talk with Sarada about unless it pertained to their missions.

It's been a long two weeks.

When they handed the report there was still a lot of chaos in the Missions Office. They were handed their next mission and rushed out of the building, already full to the brim with busy shinobi.

"It's tomorrow morning, should be done in a day or two." Sarada reads, telling Mitsuki. They haven't seen Konohamaru-Sensei inside.

"We'll be back before Boruto departs." Mitsuki says unnecessarily.

Sarada ignores the anger trying to rise in her. "Yeah. We'll, I'm going home. See you tonight."

Mitsuki half waves and they separate.

Sarada walks calmly towards her house, trying to ease her ire.

**_Boruto this, Boruto that, Boruto whatever._ **

**_He's my friend too, but does everything have to revolve around him?!_ **

Someone she recognizes pops on her radar across the street.

"Namida." Sarada greets, hoping for a distraction. "How are you?"

The girl with the two pony tails has bags in both arms. "Hey Sarada-Chan! Just helping Shikadai-Kun organize Boruto's party tonight."

**_Of course._ **

 

* * *

 

Sarada walks into the house, catching Temari-San's eye across the room. She bows politely as she stands in the doorway.

"Oh hey Sarada, come on in!" Shikadai waves her into his house.

Temari-San nods slightly in acknowledgment of Sarada and turns to her son.

"You know the rules, Shikadai. Your father and I will leave now. Don't upset the neighbors."

"Alright." Shikadai agrees easily, and his mom takes a leave.

"The place looks good." Sarada comments, head still pounding from the fall she had this morning on their mission. A nap didn't help much.

"Mm. Namida and Metal helped, thank god." Shikadai says, picking disks for the music player.

Sarada scoffs. "Of course you'd ask the two nicest can't-say-no of the group. You have no shame."

"Well, planning a party is a lot of work." Shikadai frowns at her. Then he suddenly smiles slyly. "But also, yeah, they're too nice and I'm too lazy."

"Yo, Sarada-chan!" Metal runs by, carrying a few bags of snacks.

"Hello Metal."

"Where do these go, Shikadai-kun?"

"Just put them on the kitchen counter, we'll use them if we run out of snacks." Shikadai tells him, still picking an assortment of disks.

"Alright-o! Let's go, let's go! Nothing like a noble goodbye for a Nakama to bring grandeur to our springtime of youth!" Metal says, eyes shining, and runs off to carry the bags to the kitchen.

"You're shameless." Sarada comments.

Shikadai shrugs. "I am what I am."

"I'm surprised to hear Metal use words like 'grandeur'." Sarada says, checking out the labels on the CDs.

"Now who's shameless?"

Sarada throws him a glare, as he snickers.

"Rogue Red Clouds? Haven't heard that one." Sarada says, turning over the CD in her hands.

"Mm. Some guitarist, who went solo, wrote a whole bunch of songs about his dad's hang ups who used to be a minor member of Akatsuki."

"Really?" Sarada asks, looking at the CD more carefully.

"Yeah, nothing interesting, just a bunch of PTSD – it's really sad. Turns out some of the higher ranking members used to be creepy looking."

Disappointed, Sarada puts it away. "According to Might Guy one of them was a shark whose name was impossible to remember."

Shikadai rolls his eyes. "According to Might Guy _he_ carried _his wheelchair_ all across the land of fire country from one side to the other in less than a day."

Sarada smirks. "Maybe he did. Probably Metal went with him."

Shikadai snorts.

"Oi! Is the party starting or not?!" comes a bark from the front door.

"Hello, place looks cool." Says another boy, more politely.

"Iwabee, Denki, welcome." Shikadai nods. "We're waiting for people to start coming in."

"Nice." Iwabee marches in, straight for the snacks.

Denki wonders over to Sarada and Shikadai, some sort of technological device Sarada can't identify under his arm.

"Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, heard your dad's company is doing well." Shikadai comments, picking the last of the CDs and placing the pile he chose on top of the player, putting the first one in.

The beat starts playing.

"I think so? I mean, I don't know much about that, I just like to fiddle with the technology." Denki laughs shyly, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I heard you're developing Data Recorders for the Techno-Nin facility." Sarada says, leaning back against the wall.

Denki suddenly looks much more excited. "Yeah! If anyone uses them now, it's able to report back when and how. I guess all the mess with – er –" he looks unsure and lowers his voice " _Kara_ – sort of got them to realize the tech was dangerous if left unsupervised. They've asked for a few other things too, we're trying to figure out how to make them together."

"Guys, are we early?" a cheerful voice calls out.

"Inojin, did you bring the CDs I asked for?" Shikadai asks, waving him over.

"Yep, dragged Chubbers on the way too." He calls, smiling, dragging Cho-Cho with him.

Behind them Sumire and Wasabi come in, waving.

"We met these two on the way." Wasabi calls sharply. "Boruto here yet?"

"Not yet. Come on in." Shikadai calls across the room.

"Oi, Wasabi!" Iwabee calls, holding a plate of food. "Can you live on cat food when you transform?"

"Can a person live on cat food in a regular situation?" Cho-Cho wonders, picking up a plate herself.

Iwabee agrees loudly. "I wonder!"

"I'm gonna feed both of you cat food, and we'll see if you survive, how 'bout that?!" Wasabi yells, Sumire trying to calm her.

Inojin comes over to Shikadai, chuckling. "Sure is lively. Here you go."

"Thanks." Shikadai tells him and switches it with the one inside.

"How have you two been?" Inojin asks, grinning.

"Alright." Denki smiles.

"Same." Sarada nods at him.

"It's flu season." Inojin comments.

"Yeah. It is." Sarada agrees, face impassive.

Shikadai and Denki share a confused look at the turn in the conversation.

"Whatever, I'll go see if there are enough drinks." Shikadai says clapping his hands together.

Sarada does her best not to roll her eyes.

"Oh!" Denki jumps at once, cheeks reddening. "it's alright let me help too!"

"Well, if you want. You don't have to –"

"It's fine, you're hosting, after all!" Denki goes off quickly.

"Shameless." Sarada says dryly.

Inojin laughs. "Well he is what he is Sarada."

"So I've heard."

"YO! Nara! I can't believe you've dragged me over here just to return a stupid pen I borrowed from –!"

"Here we go." Shikadai calls.

Boruto pauses at the entrance, blinking at all the faces inside, and Sarada notices Mitsuki standing behind him.

"SURPRISE!"

For a moment Boruto blinks at them, then his eyes widened and he smiles such a huge smile it nearly covers half his face.

"SHUT UP!" he yells. "You guys are the best!" he jumps inside, grinning at everyone. "Iwabee isn't there a game tonight?"

"Yeah, be thankful I'm here – the semi-finals are happening right now!" Iwabee smirks.

"I am! Hey even Class Pres is here!"

"Hey." Sumire grins. "Sorry for teasing you earlier, Shikadai wanted it to be a surprise."

"It was! It really was! Hey Cho-Cho – you're here for the snacks, aren't you?"

Everyone laughs, as Cho-Cho rolls her eyes.

"You think I don't have my own snacks?!" she demands.

" _Really?!_ I'm touched~!"

"Hey Mitsuki, you came with him?" Shikadai calls, noticing the boy at the entrance as well.

"Yes." Mitsuki grins, gliding into the room.

"Mitsuki knew? What, he didn't say anything!" Boruto sends Mitsuki a playful glare.

"Good." Shikadai nods. "Well, now that you're here, let's get the party going."

Boruto smirks, and then blinks when his eyes move from Shikadai to Sarada.

"Eh, Sarada's here too?!" he asks, surprised.

Sarada tilts her head. "Of course; Mitsuki and I came back to the village this afternoon."

"Oh. Right! Thanks!" Boruto says smoothly, cheerful.

Sarada feels a blood vessel pop in her head.

**_What is his problem?_ **

There are loud cheers, Boruto at the center of it. Music and smells of food and drinks are in the air. People shuffling around… slowly, they are all becoming unrecognizable lumps.

" _Sarada!_ "

The familiar voice snaps her into attention.

"…What?"

Boruto stands right in front of her. "You spaced out."

Sarada doesn't space out. They both know that.

"You alright?"

"Yes, just tired." She admits. "Sorry."

Boruto shrugs. "S'fine. Mitsuki said you hit your head today, maybe go check it out, yeah?"

"I'm fine."

"Right." He says, unimpressed. "Do I have to annoy you into going?"

"How? Are you going to fall on the floor again like a child and kick about?"

"Sure." Boruto says easily. "Although that plan worked way too well last time." He half-glares at her. "Mitsuki wouldn't go near cards when I tried playing with him today – damn it I'm so curious! Does he smile when he wins?"

"No."

"Does he cry when he loses?"

"No."

"Damn." Boruto shakes his head. "That's so like him."

Sarada's glasses are slipping down her nose.

Damn. Maybe she has a concussion.

"I'm gonna call it a night." Sarada sighs, placing a cup of juice someone handed her on the table.

She's heading towards the door when Boruto calls her back.

"Hey thanks for coming." He says almost shyly.

**_I'm not your dad, of course I showed up._ **

She doesn't say it, but she almost does. That alone tells her something's wrong with her head.

He annoys her, but he's still her friend; she wouldn't hurt him like that.

"Sure. Night."

 

* * *

 

On the way home Sarada stops at a small clinic, hoping her mom wouldn't work a shift there tonight. She gets a check up, that confirms she has a small concussion, and that she needs some sleep (more than a nap could provide).

She comes home, expecting it to be empty.

"Okaeri. You're back."

Sarada pauses while taking off her shoes.

Is she a bad ninja, or is her dad impossible to detect even when he's not trying? Maybe it's the concussion. Sarada would like to think it's the concussion.

"…I'm back." she announces late. "Tadaima."

"Your mission?"

"Completed." She says, walking inside the house. Her dad is sitting on the dining table drinking tea. There is a small backpack near the door. Her dad's all ready to leave the day after tomorrow, of course.

For a moment Sarada wonders what to do next.

"If you would like to eat, I'll keep you company." Her dad offers.

Sarada's heart quickens; they could spend some time together.

**_I want to._ **

Sarada falls into the couch in front of the TV, closing her eyes. The kitchen and living room aren't separated, and the couch isn't far from where her dad's sitting, watching her.

"Alright?" he asks after a long moment.

Sarada opens her eyes.

**_He can't think you're weak._ **

"Just tired. I had some snacks with friends."

Her dad drinks his tea. Sarada stares at the dark TV screen. She can turn it on, just to have something to fiddle with through the silence, but her head hurts just at the thought of the bright noisy images and she disregards it.

She lets her eyes close for a while, before remembering to open them again as her dad drinks calmly, a constant soft noise in the background.

She needs sleep, before tomorrow's mission, but she'll sit with him for a while longer.

**_Not like I'll get to again anytime in the future._ **

"What I said last time,"

Sarada's head turns a little in the direction of her dad's voice.

"will only happen under… a very bad stress. Don't let your mind linger on it too much."

**_Stress. It sounded more like a psychotic episode._ **

Stupid concussion.

"Okay Papa."

"But if it does happen, it's not an excuse."

There's a warning in his voice. It is subtle, but there.

"…….Okay Papa."

A long minute passes between them, when neither says a word.

Surprisingly, her dad breaks it first again. Unable to ignore her pounding headache, Sarada doesn't manage to question why too much.

"When is Sakura coming back?"

"It's flu season." Sarada answers. When he father stares at her, she expands. "Overstaffed. She'll be at the hospital for the next couple of weeks, overworking."

Like every year, Aunt Ino probably took time off from the Intelligence Unit to go help out as a medic-nin until flu season is over, which means Inojin isn't likely to be seeing his mom for a while either.

"…This seems like a bad time to leave."

"It's fine." Sarada tells him. **_I'm used to being alone._** "Don't worry about it."

Her dad pours himself another cup of tea. The steam is almost reflected in his dark eyes.

Sarada feels her eyes close again.

"If anything happens with your eyes and I'm not here, ask Naruto."

"Seventh?" Sarada asks, wondering why not mom.

"He'll have to do until I'm back again." Her dad says and Sarada feels there is an insult on Lord Seventh's expense her father isn't saying out loud.

"Sarada."

Sarada looks at him, squinting. How many times has he broken the silence himself tonight? How strange."Yes?" she asks carefully.

"Go to sleep."

She sighs and peels herself off the couch. "Good night." She says politely.

"Mm." he acknowledges it, as she leaves and walks down the hall to her room.

If she thinks she saw an amused grin on her dad's face as she walked past him, she'll have to go to the hospital and demand a more thorough check up, because clearly she is outright hallucinating.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, I hope to see you one day again Sarada." Mitsuki smiles at her emptily, as they return to the village after their latest mission has finished.

Sarada blinks.

She has just asked him if he wanted to drop off their report.

Mitsuki's yellow sharp eyes are watching her as though through a curtain.

"You're leaving."

"Yes."

"…That's it. Just like that."

"Yes." He shrugs noncommittally, his pale blue clothes rustling as he does. "I need to be ready to leave tomorrow morning with Boruto." He waves and walks away.

Sarada watches him.

"Do I – do I not get a goodbye?" Konohamaru -Sensei asks sadly, looking after Mitsuki as well.

**_Pretend it doesn't bother you, and it'll go away._ **

Sarada swallows and turns to Konohamaru-Sensei. "Will you train me? How will we still do missions now without two members? Will we get new members? Can I learn how to summon monkeys?"

 Konohamaru-Sensei looks at Sarada alarmingly, his blue eyes serious and alert. "Wow, hey Kora! Wait a sec – let's talk about this – is Mitsuki really planning to leave?"

Sarada looks back at him blankly.

"Sarada is Mitsuki leaving after Boruto?!"

"…Do you know, Konohamaru-Sensei, that you have three students, not two?" Sarada asks, and she doesn't care that her voice drops into a coldness she usually holds back.

Konohamaru-Sensei's eyes widen, like everyone's do when they hear her speak like that. They all seem to convey with their eyes _'Uchiha'_.

"Hey – c'mon I didn't mean to offend you Sarada – the boys are just a bit of trouble and –" he raises his hands defensively, his green flak jacket rustling with the movement.

He tries to sound concerned, but it's too late – Sarada saw the apprehension in his eyes.

"Then should I cause some trouble?" She asks him, and realizes she means it.

Her teacher considers her. "I'm sorry Sasuke-San is leaving tomorrow, I'm sure it's not easy, and that it seems unfair. But the world of shinobi is often unfair. I'll do what I can for you, I promise you that, but right now Mitsuki needs me, and I don't plan on letting him down." Konohamaru-Sensei sighs. "Just like I'd never let you down. Because yeah, I have three students. And they're all annoying as hell." Konohamaru-Sensei mutters the last bit, but Sarada still hears him.

"I need to go, don't worry about the report, I'll hand this one in." Konohamaru-Sensei waits patiently until she gives him a response.

Sarada is stoic for a few moments, and she considers lashing out – but lashing out has never been her style.

She shrugs uncaringly, pushing her glasses up.

Konohamaru-Sensei nods at her. "Meet me here tomorrow at noon, alright? We'll figure out the answers to all your questions then, how does that sound?" He asks kindly, turns around, and rushes out of sight, his long cerulean scarf flying wildly behind him as he does.

 

* * *

 

The next morning starts with a knock on the door.

Sarada's eyes open. "Mmm?"

It's all bright and blurry. She sighs. It's morning. She gets up in bed, and reaches for her glasses.

"Sarada."

"Yes?" She coughs, trying to clear her throat from the grogginess of just waking up. She hops off the bed and slides open the bedroom door.

Her father is clad in his travelling black cloak, black eyes sharp.

"Good morning."

"How's your head?"

**_How did he know?_ **

She didn't feel nauseated when she got up, like she did yesterday, so she's confident the concussion passed.

"It's okay."

"Injuries during missions are a normal thing." He said emotionlessly. "I'm leaving."

For a heartbeat Sarada looks at him.

"Okay."

He gives her a calculating stare, then nods and turns. He heads down the hallway to the living room.

He glances back, when Sarada follows him, wearing her pajamas.

He grabs his bag from the corner. "It's time."

"Okay. Will you come back?"

"Not anytime soon."

"Okay."

Sasuke gestures her to come closer.

She approaches him, and he raises his hand. He pokes her on the forehead.

**_It's just a silly gesture, why am I blushing?_ **

"Take care of your mother for me."

Sarada feels the weight of trust and responsibility on her shoulders. She stands taller.

"Okay."

Her father goes to the front door.

"Itte kimasu…I'm leaving for now."

"Itte rashai. Go and come back."

The front door closes.

She can barely hear the sound of his black sandals against the concrete.

A few minutes pass, and Sarada knows she's alone again.

She stares at the door for a moment, then shakes herself and heads to her room to change for the day.

She's eating breakfast in silence, when there's a cheerful yell from outside.

"Hey Sarada! Wanna hang out?"

It's not flu season without Inojin popping by for company.

She opens the door.

"I'm eating. Hungry?" she offers.

"I ate at home, thanks." He pops a bubble with his gum, his pale blond hair tied up in a ponytail as usual, and in his ears two stud earrings.

She goes back to the table, and Inojin follows her, popping bubbles with chewing gum.

"The flower shop?"

"Part-timers. Your dad?"

"Left." Sarada replies shortly and picks up an egg with her chopsticks.

They chat for a while.

"We have a lot of training this week with Chubbers' dad, so I guess I'll keep busy."

"I have to stop by Ten-Ten-San's shop this morning."

"Cool, I'll come with; she always has interesting things on display. I'll probably have to leave afterwards."

Sarada nods, taking a bite of her food. "On yesterday's mission we saw a snake in nature eating a giant rat."

Inojin's grin sharpens a bit at the edges, his pale eyes interested. "What's it look like? What kind of snake?"

**_Ask Mitsuki._ **

**_Oh, right. He left too._ **

"It was one swallow. The Snake had a rat shaped bulge in the middle of him."

"Gnarly!" Inojin sniggers.

"Come on, I'm done." Sarada puts away her dishes, and the two childhood friends take off.

At Ten-Ten's Utility Weapons Store, Sarada picks up her special order, and Inojin chats to Miss Ten-Ten about sword designs.

"No no no!" Ten-Ten shakes her head passionately, her two brunette hair buns spring with the motion. "A sharp edge is all you need – shape is secondary."

"Ehh? But shape is important – it's all about the right balance and dexterity." Inojin argues, leaning backwards on his heels.

"Weapons are not decorations, they're weapons!"

Inojin doesn't seem impressed. "Tell that to your store."

Ten-Ten blushes. "Well, it's a time of peace so times are hard right now for this shop – anyways are _you going to buy something?_ "

Later, Sarada and Inojin walk over to the hamburger restaurant for a milkshake, where they meet Namida and Sumire.

They sit with them, chatting about their latest missions.

"I threw the kunai just as Sumire-Chan performed her water release, water bullets! It was like we read each other's minds!" Namida calls, soft brown eyes shining.

"Mm." Sumire looks pleased as well, tugging a bit on her long braided ponytail. "We're really starting to balance as a team I guess."

Sarada tries not to wallow in the fact that she doesn't have a team anymore. She tries. She fails.

Sarada glances at her watch.

"Oh, I need to go." She announces, and makes sure her forehead protector is tied up well, so it doesn't unravel inconveniently.

"Now?" Inojin asks, in the middle of an argument with Sumire about whether swords or long kunai blades are better.

"Yeah, I have a meeting with Konohamaru-Sensei." Sarada says. "See you guys."

"Bye Sarada-Chan!" Namida waves cheerfully, the orange forehead protector around her neck gleaming in the sunlight from the window.

"See you later, Uchiha!" Inojin nods as Sumire smiles, her purple eyes kind.

Sarada heads out quickly, hoping to catch Boruto before he heads out of the village.

 

* * *

 

" _Hey Boruto, are you listening?!_ "

Boruto looks at her and Sarada knows he hasn't even noted her presence until now.

She grumbles, blowing a lock of short black hair upwards from her forehead. "What, are you angry at me or something? I'm trying to say goodbye you know."

"Ah, no, sorry, sorry! It's just that… I can't forget what happened with Himawari…" he says, looking down, tugging on the stripes of his backpack.

"Your sister?" Sarada asks, concerned. Boruto rarely shows it if he's feeling down, and now it's written all over his person.

"Yeah, she didn't take me leaving very well… I dunno, I'm kinda worried."

"Sorry to hear that… but she's the Seventh's daughter, she'll be safe." Sarada says to reassure him.

Boruto snorts, but it's humorless. "That's what everyone thinks. Well I'm his son, am I leaving my home because I'm just so safe?"

Sarada doesn't answer. He isn't wrong.

"I think she's gonna be lonely." Boruto sighs, looking tired.

"Well… I was going to get you a cool knife or something, as your going-away present. Instead, how about I'll promise to look out after your sister while you're gone?"

Boruto cheers up at once, eyes shining. "Really?! Thank you Sarada! I owe you! She really adores you, you know, for some reason – I have no clue why -"

"Hey I'm trying to help you out here you know~!" Sarada calls dryly.

"Hahaha sorry, sorry, I was just joking around." Boruto giggles, his bright pink and black jacket rustling at the movement. "Really I appreciate it!"

"You better." Sarada notices the people waiting at the gate they're approaching. "I guess this is really farewell."

"Come on Sarada, why is everyone like that? I'm coming back, Dattebasa!"

Sarada grins, pushing up her glasses. "Alright, keep that promise."

Boruto's eyes shine as he's at once taken seriously and his words taken for full value. Sarada assumes everyone has been making the decisions lately and that started to get to her friend.

"I will! I'll make sure of it!"

"Mm. Well I won't stay." Sarada tells him, stopping her steps.

Boruto looks at her questioningly, blond hair tossing in the wind. "But your dad –"

"We've already said our goodbyes. _Catch_." Sarada tosses him the kunai.

He catches it, staring at it, his blue eyes widening. "I thought you said you wouldn't –"

"I already threw away the receipt, what can I say?" Sarada rolls her eyes at his smile.

Boruto looks at the knife carefully. It's a bit longer than a regular kunai, and it has three shorter spikes.

"Hey it looks like –"

"Yeah," She tells him. "you _are_ the Fourth's grandson, so it's somewhat close to his signature kunai. There's also a small Uzumaki symbol on the handle– if you press it a needle will shoot out from the bottom of the knife."

Boruto smiles and she sees it reaching his eyes. "Thanks."

"Good luck Boruto, try not to die."

"Shut up!" Boruto scoffs.

Sarada chuckles and offers him her hand.

He blushes, then grins and shakes it firmly. "You too Sarada, try not to die without me here to save you all the time -"

"Shut up, Shannaro!"

Boruto bursts out laughing in his usual light manner, their hands falling apart.

Sarada grins. "You're so loud Boruto; I think I'll actually miss that when it's gone."

And with that she turns around, waves and leaps away back into the heart of the village, leaving Boruto to go to the gate where The Seventh Hokage is waiting along with Sarada's father, whom she isn't going to be seeing again for a long long time.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later Sarada leans off the stone wall she's been waiting on for the past half hour.

**_Well._ **

She starts walking without a destination, ignoring the ringing in her head.

_'Meet me here tomorrow at noon, alright? We'll figure out the answers to all your questions then, how does that sound?'_

"You liar, Konohamaru-Sensei." Sarada grumbles, trying not to let it bother her. "Whatever, I'll just train myself."

A group of younger boys are walking across from her, chatting excitedly. She remembers being that age – back at the academy.

She used to be alone then too.

"- I can't believe we found that place!!"

"It felt like no one's been there for _years_! Let's buy some paint and graffiti our names there!" The smallest one suggests, eyes shining.

They're all buzzing and chatting happily, passing by Sarada without a glance.

She's about to turn the corner when she hears:

"Hey! Onee-San!"

Sarada slightly turns to the side to glance at them. They're well behind her now, staring at her.

"What?" She asks, her voice as chilly as her mood.

The smallest boy swallows, visibly nervous.

"Are you – erm –"

One of the other boys elbows him, clearly telling him to drop it, watching Sarada's Shinobi Headband on her forehead.

"Well, the symbol on your back – "

_Are you an Uchiha?_

Sarada is not in the mood for this conversation.

" – We saw it on a giant wall!" the boy says instead, clearly clueless and curious.

Sarada blinks.

"What does it mean?"

"…Did they not teach you at the academy?"

They all shake their heads, looking amongst themselves, to see if anyone knows it.

For some reason, it doesn't shock Sarada that they aren't the type that listens at class. Or maybe it's something only the Ninja Academy teaches. They can be just regular kids.

Sarada walks over to them, ignoring how slightly nervous it makes them.

"Where? Show me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, please leave a comment - tell me what you thought of this chapter, I'm still figuring out how this fic is going :)


	6. Chapter 6

There were houses, and houses, and more houses.

They were all empty, dusty, old, and unmaintained; long forgotten in history, too dirty and unethical to remember and teach the next generation.

Sarada walks through the abandoned streets, counting the number of houses she can see. Each house counts as at least one family. And they were all like her.

She finds a lake behind several very nice houses (for old homes) and she picks up small rocks and throws them into the blue lake.

The reflection of the sky wobbles when the stones hit the surface, trying to reach the other end of the lake.

She stays there for a while longer, wondering how she feels.

It's very morbid to be here, where clearly people used to live and now there's nothing even left. But on the other hand she feels comforted. It's her family history, and she likes this place.

She passes by a stone fence to one of the bigger households, and on it painted the Uchiha Clan crest.

_The fan symbolizes the fire burning stronger inside of Uchihas._

Her father once explained quietly, a long time ago.

She looks at it, raising her shoulders. The only one carrying it now, is her back. However, there was a time and place, where there were others.

Now, this place is on the outskirts, forgotten and abandoned by the village.

Maybe her dad visits.

Does he remember living here?

Does he remember life in this ghost place?

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Sarada whispers, glasses slipping down her nose and she doesn't bother pushing them back up. "You said I was the future, but I can't go further, if I don't know what's behind us."

With a mad desire to see her clan crest somewhere where the village will acknowledge it, she vows to always carry it, and to become Hokage one day – not just to prove herself, but to give life to this forgotten history. They'll carve her face up on the tallest, most important, mountain, and when they do she'll be wearing earrings with the Uchiha clan crest, and they'll hang right up there, and they won't be able to ignore it anymore.

That evening before returning home she makes another special order with Ten-Ten-San, and when she gets an estimated price she realizes she might only be able to afford one earring with her Genin salary.

Her wallet lighter than ever, she returns home to complain to her mother about the economy much to Sakura's confusion.

Her mother nods tiredly, pretending to understand, and falls asleep within five minutes of their meal onto her soup bowl, exhausted from working overtime because of Flu Season.

Sarada stares at her, as bubbles form from the snoring Sakura makes inside her soup.

Sarada sighs tiredly, helps her mom to bed, cleans up, and heads to bed for an early morning.

She dreams of empty spaces full of sounds of footsteps and chatter, and smells of food cooking, flowers, and a fire, growing bigger and bigger, and the sounds of hundreds of invisible people fanning it, breathing life to it.

Then they vanish, and the big fire becomes a tiny little flame.

**_It's going to die!_ **

In a panic, Sarada runs as fast as she can, and grabs a fan. It's red and white. She fans hard, as hard as she can. But it's still dying.

All those people, and she's just going to let it die.

Ring Ring!

Her alarm clock rings off, and she's being pulled away from the little flame, desperate for air.

Than another fan swishes, as one real arm quickly sets the flame steady.

Ring Ring!

Sarada turns her head, at the tall man, clad in a long black cloak –

"You can't save it if you're not here!" Sarada yells, tears falling down her cheeks, as she sits up in her bed.

Ring Ring!!!!

Sarada Uchiha turns off the alarm clock and numbly walks to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wondering how long it will be until she sees her father again this time around.

 

* * *

 

Sarada walks through the chilly fresh air of dawn, light on her feet and ready for a long day of hard training.

As she turns around, she hears footsteps, battle cries, and the swooshing sounds of kunais and shuriken being thrown.

It looks like someone beat her to it.

Curiously, she peeks through the trees – only to duck from a flying flurry of shuriken coming for her head.

"Who's there?!"

Sarada comes out of hiding, raising her brow at the purple hair girl.

"Oh, Sarada-chan. I'm sorry!"

"No, it's fine. Why are you training here?" Sarada walks up to her.

"Oh I found this place yesterday running patrol for the village, and thought it would be a good place to train. Is this where you usually train?" Sumire brushed her braid back, and straightened up from her fighting position.

"Well, somewhat." Sarada points at the monument stone, a ways up the hill. "It's sort of an Uchiha Clan spot."

Sumire blushes. "Oh – s-s-sorry!"

"…I said its fine. Do you want some company?"

It took thirty minutes for Sarada to realize that she only managed to keep up because Shuriken has been her specialty since the academy.

"You're good." Sarada admits, breathing hard.

Sumire rushes to deny it. "What??!!! Hahahah, no, I'm average – totally average!!"

"No, you are. I don't know why you refuse to acknowledge it, but I barely kept up with you. You're good."

Sumire's usual fluster vanishes and she's hesitant. "I always wanted to try shuriken practice with you." She says shyly. "You looked like you'd keep up and some." She grins. "And you did."

**_So you knew you'd stand on equal footing? How long have you been leagues further than you let on?_ **

Sarada suddenly realized Sumire is much more interesting than she appears to be.

"Sumire… How about we have breakfast, and we can try Taijutsu next?" Sarada smirks. "That is, if you think I could keep up."

Sumire grins, her purple eyes narrowing. "Well Metal could probably keep up better, but I'll give you a chance." She calls, despite knowing Sarada's question was rhetorical.

Sarada stretches, ready to go all out. "If I _'keep up'_ you're paying for food." The economy these days is outrageous, after all.

"Win one match, and we'll talk." Sumire replies, grinning sweetly.

"Hey hang on, where did the shy subconscious girl vanish to so quickly??" Sarada whistles.

"She's broke – Genin aren't paid much, you know." Sumire shrugs and Sarada remembers hearing something about the girl living all alone (probably hard to get by).

"Tell me about it."

 

* * *

 

"Unbelievable." Sarada announces, watching the very last of her money vanish. "I lost."

"You cheated."Sumire reminds her.

"I did no such thing." Sarada glares.

Sumire grins kindly, taking a smug bit of her meal. "Using ninjutsu during a purely taijutsu match is blatant cheating."

"My Kekkei Genkai isn't a ninjutsu."

"You wouldn't have been allowed to use your sharingan during a taijutsu test in the academy, would you?"

"…"

"Right, like I said, you clearly cheated." Sumire hums as she slurps her cold drink.

"That wasn't bad, as far as morning training goes." Sarada admits.

Sumire grins. "Right. You don't shy from hard work, Sarada. Even if it's just training. We should do it again tomorrow – oh, only if you want, of course –"

"Sounds good."

Sumire grins. "That's great! Another free breakfast!"

Sarada rolls her eyes. "Oh how sweet, you're a dreamer."

Sumire chuckles and they eat, occasionally making mock-snide comments to each other.

"So your new skills, how do they fit with Team 15?" Sarada eventually asks, curious.

"My team knows, yes." Sumire says carefully. "My teammates are supportive, and they accepted me the way that I am, when they realized. It didn't take them very long, honestly." Sumire remembers, looking embarrassed.

Sarada debated whether to ask or not, but knew Sumire wasn't likely to give her a truthful answer. At least she's honest with her team.

"Ah, I guess sometimes I feel like Namida and Wasabi should be protected, so they can keep the more childish side of them." Sumire says, looking out the glass window contemplatively. "But once in a while their innocence makes it a bit hard… because I know being a shinobi is going to take that away from them too, sooner or later. It should've already, but we're in times of peace. Still, I'm not looking forward to being there to see it happen." Sumire grimaces.

"Mmh." Sarada nods, understanding – the same is true to a lot of their friends who they graduated the academy with.

"Sometimes I thought –" Sumire choughs and looks away.

"What?"

"It just seems like Mitsuki-kun has been in the same boat as me for a while."

Sarada blinks. "… I doubt it."

**_Mitsuki probably wanted to be there when it happened to Boruto – but he wasn't. And he didn't care enough when it happened to me, back at the academy when I went to find my father._ **

**_Unless that doesn't count._ **

"What do you consider innocence?" Sarada asks seriously.

Sumire looks troubled. "Sorry Sarada, but if you have to ask…"

"…Right."

Not long afterwards, they've finished eating and Sumire headed out to meet up with team 15 to head out to a mission.

Sarada's walking through the streets, wondering what to do with herself.

It sure feels like the village gave up on her, in a way.

Her teammates are both gone, and she hasn't heard anything about what she's supposed to be doing now.

She could always go off, find her own thing now that she's alone.

She could go to Fifth, or ask her mother to train her as an apprentice but she really doesn't want to be a medic-nin. She's grateful to the basic training her mother made sure she had, even beyond the academy's requirements, in the field. She knew her mother was worried that Sarada's life as a shinobi would be a dangerous one (like her own was) but Sarada knows that's not the road she wants to take.

Who else can she ask?

 In a burst of wind Konohamaru appears before her.

"Sarada!" he calls, giving the impression that he's been solely focused on looking for her.

Sarada is unimpressed. "So glad you remember me after all. I've been worried for your memory, Sensei."

Konohamaru-Sensei sighs. "Hey I've been tracking you all across the village, you know? Give me a break, Kora!" He pulls out a green scroll from his flak jacket. "You're summoned to a chat with Lord Seventh tomorrow, yeah? He'll go over what you'll be doing from now on." He hands it to her. "Make sure you're there; don't make me look bad Kora!"

Sarada scoffs.

**_I'm not the one who doesn't show up between us._ **

Konohamaru-Sensei shivers. "Oi don't do that Sarada! You remind me of your dad back when he was scarier than he is now."

**_Like I care._ **

Sarada held back, because she's actually heard her father say that on multiple occasions to people he didn't think much of (namely Lord Sixth) and she'll never admit to her Sensei about how she used to say it to herself in the mirror to marvel at how uncanny she resembled him.

"Is that it?" Sarada asks at once.

"Yeah, I need to go but I'll try to make it tomorrow, in case you need me at the meeting." He nods at her and flickers out of sight quickly.

Sarada eyes the green scrolls. She looks through it briefly, then shoves it in her tool bag attached to her low hip and heads out to the hospital to go visit her friend.

 

* * *

 

It turns out Cho-Cho has finally been released from the hospital, along with the entire Akimichi clan members*, so Sarada went with her to the hamburger restaurant for lunch.

"Ehhhhhh??!!!! Konohamaru-Sensei is too much!! I can't believe you didn't take that scroll and shove it up his -!"

"You're too loud. It's fine; at least tomorrow I'll have some instructions."

"Yeah but it's ridiculous that they just leave a genin up in the air like that for so long! And it's not like you can make a scene with Seventh – so really you should've gotten it off your chest and shouted at Konohamaru some."

"You're logic strangely makes sense." Sarada blinks. "I must be hungrier than I thought."

Cho-Cho tosses her long hair behind her shoulder and glares at Sarada. "Excuse me but this beautiful young woman thinks you can go shove it yourself!"

They both place their orders and sit down at a boot.

"You're ordering two salads?" Sarada asks, noticing.

"I don't know, I guess I'm trying to eat healthy now." Cho-Cho sighs. "My parents talked to me about using that secret jutsu to get thin like that, they said it wasn't good for my body to keep doing it. I love myself, but sometimes the way people look at me… I guess I can't be skinny anyways, because then I'll be a weak ninja – all the Akimichi ninja's are big. But I could be a little less big…Oh, whatever!" Cho-Cho stuffs her mouth with a tomato, blushing.

"I'm happy you'll be healthier Cho-Cho, you haven't been eating well since we've been little. I hope you'll achieve what you're hoping for from this." Sarada grins, without meaning to.

Cho-Cho got a sly grin on her face that told Sarada she's going to be teased.

"You're worried about me, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I'd prefer it if my friend lived long as a healthy person."

Cho-Cho grumbles. "Takin the fun out of teasing you."

"So no more Potato Chips?" Sarada chuckles, thinking of her friend's trade mark.

"Of course I'll still be eating Potato Chips! This is just a during-meals thing." Cho-Cho says, looking appalled.

**_She's definitely not going to drop weight._ **

"You know, I think you'll drop more weight if you train more – that way the time spent training you also wouldn't spend eating."

Cho-Cho looks reluctant.

"And I don't know that all Akimiji have to be fat. You could still be big, if we replaced that fat with muscles."

Cho-Cho blinks. "Did you just call me fat?"

"Come on, Cho-Cho – I'm offering this seriously. I don't think you'll be skinnier but you'll be so much more in control of your body, and you'll be healthy."

"I… I guess. But I barely show up for the training I already got." She huffs her brown pony tail up in frustration.

"I'll do it with you, I don't mind. This way you have to show up."

"Urghh!" Cho-Cho leans backwards. "Why are you being so supportive right now?"

"You're my friend."

"Urghhh!"

"So?"

"I'll obviously do it!" Cho-Cho whines. "Also –"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Sarada nods politely, and the two eat lunch.

When they've finished Cho-Cho leaves in a jug, late for training with her team and Sarada is left to acknowledge the fact that she's got nothing to do.

She walks again, planning to go practice her ninjutsu before it gets dark, when she hears the weirdest noises.

"Eeeerg!"

"Eeeeeeeerg!"

"Geeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

"Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr!!!"

Sarada crosses the street, leaving the houses and heading towards the main forest.

"Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg!"

"Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg!!"

"That's the spirit Metal!" Lee-San, the village jonin calls, grabbing unto a branch one handed and pushing himself up and down, praising Metal for keeping up.

"Yes!"

Sarada watches them, and realizes Metal copies his father's noises of excitement, trying to impress him.

"Oh, what are you doing there?" Lee-San notices Sarada.

"Sarada-Chan?" Metal looks.

"I –"

**_I was just leaving._ **

"I have no one to train with."

Lee is quietly appraising her.

Metal's eyes widen and he looks up at his dad. "Papa can she join us?"

"Sarada-Chan, right?" Lee asks.

Sarada nods once, embarrassed.

"I would like to test your spirit of youth. In order to train with us, you'll first need to train with us for a week without quitting, and I won't take it easy on you!"

Sarada blinks. "So I can train with you?"

"No! You must first train with us before I accept you training with us!" Lee calls grandly.

"That's great Sarada-Chan! A test of will power!" Metal's eyes are shining.

Sarada makes up her mind and shrugs, heading over and prepares for the worst.

"I've got will power."

"Excellent! Let's start off easy – 400 pushups!!" Lee calls.

"Yes!" Metal cheers and joins Sarada without hesitation.

**_At least it's productive (though sadistic)._ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * If you're wondering what happened there, it'll be mentioned in Part 2 ch 2  
> -  
> Hey i rushed with this chapter to get it out here, so there's probably some mistakes (if there are betas interested PM me) 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts, ideas, leave kudos if you liked it, comment if there's anything you want to know - I'll go back to plotting for chapter 7 now


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know – it's been about a month, right? My apologies with this extra long ch!   
> Enjoy!

 

Sakura sighs deeply – it's mornings that make her doubt her choice of deciding to be a medic-nin the most. What made her wish to get up at dawn every day?!

She stretches and brushes her teeth mechanically, wishing she had more sleep after her long shift last night.

She's dressed, and heads to the kitchen – she should make some food for Sarada to eat for once –

There's already someone eating at the table at the Uchiha household.

"Eh!! Sarada?!" Sakura blinks, rubbing her eyes. "Just how little sleep did I have?"

"Probably far too little." Sarada says calmly, eating breakfast while it's still dark outside. "I scheduled to exercise with Cho-Cho."

"At dawn?!" Sakura demands – if she could she'd sleep until noon every day.

"Early mornings are the only time we both had free. Mama you should sit and eat, I made us food."

Embarrassed, Sakura sits and helps herself.

"I could've prepared breakfast Sarada ~" Sakura pouts.

"It's fine, you work hard." Sarada nods at her and keeps eating.

Sakura tastes her omelet. "Mmmh! So good!" She suddenly feels more awake.

"I made a lot – so take some for work." Sarada says.

"Hey hey, who's the parent here?" Sakura frowns, securing a pink lock of hair behind her ear so it won't get in the way as she eats. "So what are your plans for today, besides training from hell?"

Sarada doesn't roll her eyes, but Sakura knows her daughter enough to know it was an effort.

"A meeting with Seventh."

"Naruto?" Sakura asks sharply. "Why?"

"Well, I don't have a team anymore." Sarada says nonchalantly.

"…I was the same you know."

Sarada's head snaps up in interest, and Sakura smiles sadly; it really bothers her daughter.

"Yeah, your father left the village, and Naruto left to train with his sensei because an evil group was chasing after him."

Sarada blinks with surprise. "That sounds a lot like what happened with Boruto."

"Right!" Sakura points out. "Well, I was alone for two years because of those two idiots! So Lady Tsunade agreed to take me on as an apprentice, and Ino eventually joined us as well, so we'd go on odd missions here and there too. I ended up becoming a Chunin on recognition of my progress, instead of through the Chunin exam, because I couldn't enter alone." Sakura tells, getting rather nostalgic. "Well, it was a long time ago. There's a chance you'll be assigned to another group. Or you could use this opportunity to find your own path – like your mom did."

"Mama,"

"Mm?" Sakura asks encouraging her daughter to ask questions.

"Aren’t you late?"

Sakura looks at the clock.

"Ahhhhh!!!!" Sakura jumps up in frenzy, grabs things left and right, and puts on shoes at the door.

"Lunch." Sarada hands her a bento.

"Waaaa thank you Sarada – I'll see you tonight have fun with Cho-Cho-chan! Oh, why are these shoes so small suddenly?!"

"Because they're mine."

"Oh." Sakura reddens and changes into her own shoes, then runs out the door, mind already on her patients and the workload waiting for her at the clinic she's assigned herself for the week.

 

* * *

 

There's a static sound heard in the darkness.

" _Are you recording this threat?_ " a familiar voice calls calmly, as though through the radio.

" _Yeah. I'll make it the music on my alarm clock tomorrow_."

" _If I wake up at dawn and wait for you to help you out, you better be there awake and ready, or else I'll genjutsu you to see delicious food all around you – which you won't be able to eat_." The voice comes into focus, and Cho-Cho groans, barely getting herself out of bed to turn off the alarm clock.

"Ugh, alright!" Cho Cho grumbles, and drags herself to the bathroom to brush her teeth reluctantly. "Why do I have such a scary best friend?" she asks the mirror tiredly. "Who also wants me to be healthy? What did I do wrong in my past life?" She whines, getting dressed quickly.

Fifteen minutes later Cho Cho rushes out of the Akimichi household, to the meeting place – center of the village by the big frog statue.

Sarada Uchiha is already there, leaning on one of the fences. The streets are almost empty, except some food shopkeepers who are getting ready to open at six, and some shinobi here and there.

"Wahhhh I'm here, I made it!" Cho-Cho whines, reaching her friend. "Don't torture me!" She cries.

"I would never." Her best friend says at once with a straight face.

A blatant lie, Cho-Cho knows.

"…Cho-Cho, I figured we'd do some physical training. Wouldn't you rather wear something more comfortable you won't mind sweating in?" Sarada asks her.

"Huh?" Cho-Cho now realizes that unlike the usual red and dark purple outfit Sarada wears a clean-black sleeveless shirt, long black sports-tights, and a deep-red fish-netted overall jacket that's loose and baggy on her, looking comfortable for stretching and training.

"What are those for?" Cho-Cho asks, looking at the purple cloth around both her wrists.

"It's to wipe off sweat, and to hide shuriken and poison bombs in – since I didn't bring my tool-bag in case we get ambushed."

"What the heck – why are you so well prepared for this?!" Cho-Cho demands.

"Why aren't you prepared in the least for this?"

"I don't know!"

"You're a mess."

"I know!"

"Alright, running or pushups?"

"Urghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -!"

"Cho-Cho, don't make me punch you in the face."

"Running." Cho-Cho calls out eventually, and Sarada nods and starts jugging away.

"Wahhh wait for me! Hey!" Cho-Cho catches up, and for a while they maintain a rhythm that's not so bad.

"Hey this is easy!" Cho-Cho delights.

"We'll slowly pick up the pace."

"Or course we will. Oh, Potato-Chips this one's for you…" Cho-Cho laments, and pushes forward.

 

* * *

 

Shikamaru-San's head pops out through the doors, nodding her in. "Come in, Sarada-Chan."

Sarada straightens up from where she's been leaning on the wall opposite the Hokage's office doors for the past ten minutes and walks inside.

The round spacey office is the same as usual. There's the light from the big window overlooking the Village, there are stacks of paperwork the seventh starts shoving to the sides so he can be seen from behind them, smiling tiredly, and a large computer on the left side of the desk, getting in the way with its various large wires. The portraits of the previous and current Hokage all hang overhead around them on the walls, and Shikamaru-San stands next to the Hokage with his clipboard and serious expression.

The only thing that's new is that for the first time, Sarada finds herself standing before them all alone.

**_Konohamaru-Sensei's getting an official work-related complaint for his birthday this year._ **

"Lord Seventh, Shikamaru-San." Sarada greets formally.

Shikamaru-San nods in acknowledgment of her greeting.

Naruto scratches the back of his head distractedly, shuffling through the papers on his desk. "Yo, Sarada-Chan! Hang on, hang on!" he pleads, as though Sarada would get annoyed and walk out on the Hokage.

"Hey Naruto, I told you you'd lose it if you put it down anywhere on your desk." Shikamaru says, annoyed, sounding like his life is mostly babysitting the Hokage.

"Haaa – found it!" Naruto huffs at Shikamaru, and Sarada got the impression he might've said something rude if she hasn't been present.

"Anyways, Sarada you're in somewhat of a situation, and we've been wondering just what to do." Naruto tells her, blue eyes kind but serious. "I think this could be an interesting opportunity for you – most genin don't get to focus too deeply in any specific field, constantly focusing on the formation of their teams, and missions."

**_Yay me._ **

Sarada's eye twitches but she doesn't say anything. Shikamaru's little lip switch, however, tells her he easily sees through her and is fighting a snort. If her friend Shikadai is definitely one thing, it's not adopted.

"I'd like you to consider doing a bit of looking into some fields of study, see if anything seems particularly compelling for you." Naruto grins and she realizes she must be visibly surprised.

"I'm sure you've learned the basics in the academy, so you probably have an idea of what they might demand of you. Let's see, I wrote down some things I thought might suit you, but you're welcome to look up anything else that sounds good to you, and pursue it." Naruto reads for a minute, presumably his own notes, before nodding. "Right, so there are these ones; Fuijutsu, Kekkai Ninjutsu, and Iryō Ninjutsu." He tells her. 

**_Sealing Jutsu, Barrier Jutsu, and Medical Ninjutsu. Likely because of my precise chakra control._ **

"If not these, there are more physical ones, such as Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu, and Taijutsu, since you do have a lot of talent with Shurikenjutsu I thought you might relate to these as well... let's see, what else?"

**_Sword techniques, Weaponry techniques, and Body techniques._ **

"There's also Techno-Nin, who've become rather relevant as of late, and the Intelligence Gathering Unit are always looking for more apprentices."

**_Not Genjutsu? Is it simply obvious that I'd want to focus on my Dōjutsu? Should I bring it up?_ **

Sarada decides against it, unsure why.

Techno-Nin. She can ask Sumire or Denki about it, see if they recommend any specific basic theoretical reading that might tell her if she'd be interested in it or not. Still, isn't Seventh supposed to hate Techno-Nin or something? Why is it suddenly so important, because of Ao-San's and Kara's interest in it?

Sarada remembers the battle against Ao – it's been confusing and dangerous more than anything else, and that boy's appearance was the strangest thing about it – Kawaki.

Not that she cares about him – but what he did to Boruto always angers her.

"If there's one you find yourself drawn to the most, we'll help you find a teacher. I'm sure there won't be a problem – you're a hardworking girl, if the recommendations from your teachers at school are any indication, and Konohamaru speaks confidently about your ability to pick things up." He says casually, eyes glancing at the paperwork in front of him, as though reading said recommendations as he speaks.

_**Don't blush. You like compliments too much – you were third in your year at the academy and Shino-Sensei is a marshmallow who probably wrote recommendations to every student of his; it's not surprising at all.** _

Still, Sarada finds herself at the center of the Hokage's attention and his right hand man, and somewhat blushing, annoyed at herself.

"Alright, you'll have to turn in reports every other week on your progress and we'll take it from there. Any questions?" he asks happily, pleased to have gone through all of his notes for this meeting.

"What about missions?" She asks, suspicious it hasn't been brought up by itself and rather bored with all the talk about studying all of those things.

"Well, I'm sorry to say we have nowhere to put you for the moment, and without a team we just can't assign you any work. So in the meantime, why don't you focus on deciding on your path regarding what we've talked about?"

Lord Seventh may be grinning apologetically, but that's unacceptable for Sarada.

**_I'm not letting you bench me. I'll stay right here all week if I have to._ **

She steels herself. "So what, Boruto and Mitsuki leave and I have to stop? I refuse. Find me a new team, or whatever you want, but I'm going to be sent out on missions so my record can keep filling up, I'm going to keep moving forward no matter what."

"Sarada-chan,"

"I worked hard to become a genin – and chunin and jonin don't operate regularly on their three-people assigned teams after they're no longer genin. It's not fair that I have to be held back by something that was outside of my hands – and"

"Sarada-chan –"

"And I'm a Leaf genin – you have a responsibility of taking care of the ninja who aspire to better themselves and –"

"Sarada- _chaaaaaaaaaan_!"

"A wise Hokage would reassign me to a –"

Lord Seventh's left eye twitches badly and before Sarada can finish her sentence a mission sheet appears in front of her face (suspiciously it coves her lips enough to force them to stop moving).

"D rank missions within the village and the surrounding forests of the village only!" Lord Seventh calls, uncharacteristically annoyed.

"Hey hey!" Shikamaru-San scowls, looking up from his clipboard, but Naruto ignores him.

"Just for a while, until we have something more permanent decided for your situation." He says testily.

"…" Sarada stares at a request to retrieve a cat from a rich resident of the Leaf.

"Well?!" Lord Seventh asks, shaking the paper in emphasize.

Clearly only lame missions will make it her way, but as she'll do those on her own entirely, that seems logically safe. Knowing she'll have to restart her lecture and rant all over if she wants to annoy the Hokage into a better deal, and that might get her disliked or run out of the office by Shikamaru-San.

She nods sharply.

"I'll take it." She grabs the paper sharply from Naruto, who sighs in relief – clearly glad it's over.

Shikamaru-San grumbles unhappily. "We can't just send her on missions without backup!"

"Shikamaru-San," Sarada says in the most mature and serious voice she can manage, pushing her glasses up her nose. "in the world of shinobi there are no backsies."

It's Shikamaru's turn to eye-twitch. 

Naruto nods sagely until Shikamaru glares at him.

"Hey she's twelve, which makes her behavior excusable. You're supposed to be an adult, Naruto."

 ** _Twelve and three quarters_**.

The Hokage looks like a scolded child in his swiveling chair. "Hey I'm a perfectly good adult! I know all about taxes, and those are hell'a hard!"

"I know for a fact that Hinata does the taxes." Shikamaru-San says dryly, amazingly unimpressed.

The Hokage looks like he's refusing to blush. "She knows so much about stuff like that, coming from such a stable household. They teach the Hyuga's the strangest things…"

"By strange, you mean practical?" Shikamaru turns away before the Hokage can argue further. "Sarada, I'm afraid we simply can't let you –"

Sarada makes the tiger hand seal.

_ Body Flicker Technique! _

And flickers out of the office before he can finish, appearing at the first floor of the building in a second, in front of the genin missions administrator desk.

Nobody much blinks at her appearance but, seeing how this is a building assigned mainly for shinobi, that makes sense.

**_Well, if Shikamaru-San is anything like his son, I'm going to pay for pulling that trick over him sooner rather than later, and with no small amount of_ ** **_interest._ **

Wincing at the thought of how that's going to go, she quickly hands the administrator the mission approval paper, and gets the blue colored scroll officially giving her the mission.

"There you go good luck."

"Thank you." She puts it in her standard tool bag – attached to her lower back – and makes a swift exit from the building before anybody stops her.

"Hey!!!!"

Sarada turns around to see the short-haired Wasabi waving her over from a food-shop window.

"Come join!" the girl demands.

Sarada grins with pride and shakes her head.

"Can't! I've got a cat to catch!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky sarada – I love her!   
> Comments are food and water for me!   
> I'd love to hear your feedback, and you're welcome to find me on tumblr too – [@SheRipper-Fanficer](https://sheripper-fanficer.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!!!! I'm so proud of myself!

It's slow going, but Sarada's life begins to find its pace back after losing two teammates (and an absentee Sensei).

The burn to her muscles settles over the weeks, and she grows accustomed to her two morning practices and the Taijutsu training during evenings. Over time she knows she'll grow more accustomed to them, and would be able to take on even more.

As far as schedules go, Sarada's restores some form of order to her life. Most of the day is for going down the list of things to try out the Seventh gave her.

It's slow going.

First she asks Sumire about Techno-Nin. After one of their morning training sessions, the two sit at a coffee shop, joined by Denki and it seems a perfect opportunity to ask.

"You're interested?" Sumire asks, blinking in surprise. "Well, it's a lot of mechanics; obviously you need to study engineering a lot."

"And computers." Denki adds sounding like that's an absolute imperative.

"Right." Sumire agrees. "Also, mathematics, electricity, etc… honestly, it's got little actual _Nin_ , in Techno-Nin." She shrugs. "Not to brag, but I'm a fast learner yet it's still slow running even for me. It's very interesting, however." Sumire grins encouragingly.

"Right, thanks. I'll think it over." Sarada tells them, swearing to herself to never go near it again.

Sarada doesn't see how all this knowledge can fit into her dream of becoming Hokage. She can't afford to study so much for something that is only barely shinobi related. Yes, its impact and importance in today's technological world isn't lost on Sarada, but she'll leave it to those whose passions align with it.

Next she ventures onto Barrier Jutsu. For that she goes to the ever-ready-to-annoy-her-while-still-being-helpful Inojin.

"Bunch of standing around, nothing much." Inojin says casually, blowing a bubblegum. "Oh, and monitoring a screen. I can show you, but it's boring, so just ask my mom."

Sarada comes into the Barrier Unit building, right after flipping Inojin off.

She finds various Shinobi (mostly members of the Yamanaka clan) going about.

It seems that Aunt Ino in particular works a lot with complicated telepathy and barrier jutsus, but if you're a rookie, Inojin is right – mostly screen duty and standing around letting the barrier drain you of your chakra.

"Okay but what about small circles of barriers?" Sarada asks, trying to bring the subject back to anything that can be useful to her during missions."To cloak yourself and your team from enemy forces, or how to dismantle and break barriers you come across during missions?"

Ino shrugs, grinning. "That's not exactly what apprentices learn in Konoha, Sarada-chan. You start on Village Barrier duty, and slowly learn the craft. The basics you learn at the academy, and well, maybe the Allied Forces' Barrier Division has more access to these sorts of individual uses, but those would only be available to those advanced enough to belong to that division."

**_Sounds useless unless my mission encompasses setting up and maintaining a barrier around a certain place indefinitely._ **

Sarada winces, wondering if Aunt Ino would be insulted if she rejects an apprenticeship here.

"Listen Sarada, the Konoha Barrier Team is in charge of maintaining the barrier and detecting intruders. It's very important – and a very specific type of barrier. If you're looking for the basics, you've learned them already at school. If you're looking for flashy barriers to use during battle –" Ino gives her a knowing look. "I have to say that fusing barrier jutsu into ninjutsu and attacks takes a lot of skill and knowledge, and is mostly something for… more experienced shinobi. Not a genin. My area of expertise is the barriers used to detect and monitor individuals, protecting this village to the best of my abilities. Well, as well as communication jutsus, but that's a separate field."

Sarada raises her eyebrow. "Communications sounds interesting."

"Sorry kid, Clan secrets." Ino brushed her long blond ponytail behind her shoulder. "If you're looking for communications jutsu to master, you'll need another teacher."

Ino crosses her arms as Sarada frowns. "So I take it you won't be joining us here?"

According to Inojin, he was signed up as an apprentice here the day he was born.

Sarada grimaces.

Ino looks like she's stopping herself from complaining about Sarada wasting her time, nods, and bids her farewell and a promise to yell at her mom to drop by the flower shop soon.

After crossing that off her list as well, Sarada eats lunch one afternoon in the Hamburger restaurant, going over the past week with Inojin.

"Told you it's a bore. If I had any choice I wouldn't be there either." Inojin says easily, ordering his meal.

Sarada sighs. "This is like a treasure chase I didn't sign up for."

**_This isn't what being a genin is supposed to be like._ **

"Hey what about you mom? You could study under her, right?"

Frankly, Sarada didn't even bother with Medical ninjutsu, having decided a while ago already that's not her path.

"Not my scene." She tells him honestly.

Inojin nods thoughtfully. "Well my mom did mention communications and what not. I mean, you can't learn my clan's telepathy jutsus, but there's still the Intelligence Gathering Unit at Konoha, I'm sure they're looking for creepy ninja who want to dig inside their enemies' brains." He grins.

"You suck."

His grin widens.

"I'm not creepy. Just practical." Sarada frowns.

"Don't take it the wrong way." Inojin says.

Sarada lets herself feel appeased.

"Being creepy is perfect for a career as a ninja." Inojin finishes.

"You seriously suck."

Inojin laughs merrily, and their order comes in.

The two dig in, as Inojin tells her about his team's latest missions, and Sarada shows him all of her scratches from various cats.

After lunch Sarada is heads home, to go over her studies before her evening training with the Lees, and Inojin heads to Shikadai's house to train with his team and Cho-Cho's dad.

"Hey did I tell you that Iwabee's team landed themselves a C-Rank mission? So annoying." Inojin sighs, looking like the three boys of Udon's team are living the dream.

"…Good for them." Sarada says, aware that her jealousy is probably apparent. Metal _has been_ absent for a few days from evening practices now, which now made sense.

For a while they walk in silence, accompanying each other.

Sarada's eyes find themselves drawn contemplatively to the sword Inojin carries on his back.

"Hey, I don't think I've actually seen you use the sword too much during battles." She tells him honestly. "Do you practice?"

**_Sword techniques was on the list Seventh gave me._ **

Inojin shrugs. "Not as much as I should. The focus is really on the team, and my clan ninjutsu, you know?"

Sarada blinks at that honest answer. "I mean, I practice shuriken a lot, but it's not the same without a teacher."

The two genin stare at each other.

"Well, Ten-Ten-san is easy enough to annoy into helping us out, and we both know her." Inojin says offhandedly, like it doesn't matter.

"Right. Lord sixth is retired. If we can convince him, that'll be cool." Sarada says, trying to sound like she couldn't care less.

Neither one fools the other.

 

* * *

 

Next week meets Sarada in the form of a much shorter list:

  * _Sealing jutsu_
  * _Sword techniques (speak with Ten-Ten-san)_
  * _Weaponry techniques_
  * _~~Body techniques~~_
  * _Intelligence Gathering Unit_



 

Sarada crosses off Body techniques without blinking.

She's only taking evening training for intense Taijutsu, but it's honestly already hard.

Rock Lee-san is ruthless, and Sarada's muscles are still grumbling at her about it (although she's getting used to it slowly, and it's made her physical reaction time shorter and more in synch with the speed with which her Sharingan can see during battle… well during practice against Sumire, so far).

**_If I ask to learn under him… his overexcitement alone will kill me._ **

There's also Genjutsu, which she attempts to work on her own sometimes. It depletes her chakra very quickly, which leaves her unsure of what to do – it doesn't seem to be getting any less straining to use. Her mother advised to focus on growing Sarada's chakra as she grows as a ninja so it'll be easier to use Genjutsu and her Sharingan.

The building of the Intelligence unit is… intimidating. She'll wait to go there for now.

Ten-Ten-san might actually crack soon, as much as Inojin and Sarada have been pestering her for the past week, but that'll still be a few days. (Neither genin was brave enough to approach the retired Hokage)

"Alright, Sealing Jutsu." Sarada promises to herself, taking off her glasses and folding them on her bed stand.

Sarada thinks of the last time she's seen either of her teammates. It's already been a month.

"I'll check out the Sealing Unit tomorrow." She mutters, and gets into bed.

Sarada does not, in fact, get the chance to do that the next day, as something very unexpected happens.

Actually, it's a long time before Sarada has a chance to go to the Sealing Unit at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M STARVING! For validation! Please leave comments and kudos so i can FEEDD  
> And i'd love if you supported me at my tumblr :) [@SheRipper-Fanficer](https://sheripper-fanficer.tumblr.com)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1\2 Rustling Leaves arc

 

A few days before Sarada's eventful day, another story begins – 

 

* * *

 

"Oi! Long time no see!" A shout from across the street stops him in his tracks.

Iwabee turns to see and smirks. "Yo Inojin! Catch you later! I've got a C-Rank mission!!" He barks, swinging the Jō he carries around – a long wooden staff.

"Sweet." Inojin whistles infectiously. "Good luck!" he waves.

Iwabee laughs. He loves being a ninja. "I don't need luck!"

"Yeah yeah!" Inojin Yamanaka shouts, unimpressed.

Iwabee marches to where his team meets up. He makes it and finds out he's the first one there.

"Oi it's a C-Rank! Unbelievable – how could they be late??!" He asks himself impatiently.

**_I've worked so damn hard to become a genin, for so damn long._ **

**_This is going to be everything._ **

Iwabee taps his foot, wanting nothing less than to rush off and do this mission right now alone if he has to, his late teammates be dammed –

"Hey Iwabee, you're here early."

Iwabee turns on the spot, fighting fire ignited. "Denki! _Why are you so late?!_ "

Denki is quick to deny this. "Hey I'm not late, I'm right on time."

"Lies! I was here on time!" Iwabee huffs.

Denki sighs. "You do this every time, honestly."

Iwabee continues, pretending he can't hear him. "And why is Metal making us wait for so long?!"

"Slow down, would you? Sensei isn't even here yet." Denki declares tiredly.

"If Sensei isn't here yet, he's late. If he's late, it must mean that he is mortally wounded!" Iwabee jumps.

"He's not late." Denki points out.

"Maybe it's the mission, or he got attacked -!"

Denki grabs Iwabee by the arm to stop him as he's half ready to jump off the bridge and run in search of their teacher.

"Iwabee seriously –"

"I'M COMING UDON-SENSEI! DON'T! STOP! FIGHTING!" Iwabee screams at the top of his lungs, hoping it can reach poor, dying, scared, Udon-Sensei, wherever he is.

"Iwabee please, it's too early in the morning for this." Denki deadpans, behind him, someone was coming their way.

"Udon-Sensei!" Iwabee growls at the man walking towards them onto the bridge. "Something happened to Metal!"

Udon Sensei comes over to them, dressed in the standard flak jacket of Konoha shinobi.

"Ehhhhhh? Now it's Metal?!" Denki demands, shocked.

"Clearly!" Iwabee yells, imagining images where his teammate is in trouble. "Since he's not here! Since when is Metal ever late to anything?! How does that fit into being youthful?!"

"Metal is still not here?" their teacher asks calmly, looking around. "Let's wait a few minutes then."

"Come on! We need a rescue mission to rescue Metal!"

Denki says "Maybe he just overslept, that's all." logically.

**_And he's supposed to be smart!_ **

"Metal wakes up before the SUN! To exercise! _HOW_ could he have overslept?!" Iwabee demands, sure Metal's in some serious trouble right now.

"You're paranoid." Denki tells him, leaning back on the railing.

"Paranoid's one word for it." Their teacher mumbles. "Oh, there he is."

Iwabee looks to see the last of Team 5 running over to them at full speed.

"Ahhh! Sorry!!!!"

"Metal what took you so long? We've been waiting for so long, you know." Iwabee demands, now that his friend seems completely fine, if breathless.

Metal seems shocked to the very core of his being. "I'm so sorry everyone!!!!"

"We arrived five minutes before you Metal, don't worry about it." Denki says, glaring at Iwabee.

"It's just that I overslept." Metal says, looking embarrassed.

"Ha!" Denki calls, surprised himself that he was right.

"Until ten thirty?" Udon-Sensei asks, curious. "That's not like you."

"Oh no, I woke up at 5 AM sir!" Metal informs them, not noticing the looks of horror on all of his team's faces. "Which I don't need to tell you is madness! I'm in my springtime of youth! Waking up at 5 AM is to waste a precious hour of the day you could be exercising at!! But last night's practice ran late, and I couldn't help it!! So morning practice kind of ran longer too –"

Udon-Sensei stops him. "Metal, it's fine. You weren't late by much. Let's start heading out and I'll give you info on the mission on the way."

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Finally!"

Team 5 arrive to Konoha's front gates and Udon-Sensei gives the guards their permissions to leave the village.

While he does so, Denki turns to Metal.

"So why did your practice run late last night Metal?"

Iwabee didn't care enough to ask, honestly. The answer is probably a competition of wills of some sort between Metal and his father.

"Oh, Sarada-Chan finally passed the test and is now BURNING with the spirit of youth!" Metal's eyes actually shined.

Iwabee and Denki stare at him, blinking stupidly.

"What?"

"Now we can train longer and harder together!" Metal goes on, eyes sparkling more and more.

"Wait, Sarada is training with you and your dad?" Iwabee asks, wondering to himself when that happened.

"Oh yes, during late evening practices!" Metal nods. "Now that there are three of us we're even more excited to be working hard!" he shouts, and Iwabee can actually see Metal's eyes burning with the power of youth.

"I can't imagine Sarada excited about anything." Iwabee tells Denki, while Metal is shouting all sort of nonsense at nobody in particular.

"Be nice." Denki asks, but doesn't deny that he can't either.

"My papa is preparing a surprise for her, now that she's full pledged Taijutsu enthusiast! She's going to be so excited when he gives her a specially made set of Guy-Sama's rubber green overall tights!"

Iwabee imagines Sarada in just that.

He snorts so loudly Denki has to step on his foot.

"I'm sure she will. I was happy when you guys gave me one." Denki says kindly.

"Oh don't remind me! You pulled it out a couple of missions ago and put it on right in front of the clients! It was so embarrassing!" Iwabee groans.

**_Not to mention, it looks super uncool._ **

**_But hey, not like I can tell that to my two teammates. I don't want to hurt their feelings._ **

"It was not embarrassing!" Denki huffs, getting angry.

"Hey! Let's go boys!" Udon-Sensei calls, effectively stopping any argument.

The three genin follow him out of the village and into the forest.

"Okay, your first C-Rank mission in a while. How do you feel?"

"Excited." Iwabee calls.

**_Finally! Finally! FINALLY!_ **

"We're ready!" Denki says, determined.

"We'll make our hard work pay off!" Metal promises.

"Alright, listen up. A small village requested shinobi aid against a gang of local criminals making trouble for them since May. The village is on the border with us, and on the border of  Sound, so they don't have much protection, which is why I have no doubt it took a lot for them to manage to afford us – don't let them down, these people are counting on you."

"Sir, yes sir!" all three genin yell with feeling.

"Good. There shouldn't be any trouble here. We need to capture all the criminals and hand them over to the Police Center stationed close by. Questions?"

"Sir, no sir!"

"Alright."

And the four jump from tree branch to tree branch, getting closer to their destination ahead.

Several hours later they're close to the small village.

The calming sounds of birds chirping accompanied team 10 on their journey to the border village. Green leaves and distant sounds of waterfalls surround them, the closer they get.

"This place is really cut off." Denki notes.

"It's a rural place; you won't find much technology here." Udon-Sensei says.

"It's really in the middle of nature, isn't it?" Iwabee looks around, not used to the lack of buzzing screens, and advertisements, and people busy at work.

"Our village is literally hidden in the leaves." Denki reminds him dryly.

**_Yeah but I live at the center, not the outskirts. I only see the forest when we leave for missions._ **

Iwabee, who grew up in a less than impressive household that never had the luxury to see much of the world, knew his friend, born to a rich family and probably got to travel all the time, wouldn't understand, so he doesn't try and explain.

Iwabee trained and worked himself to the bone for years to become a ninja so he could become somebody and see more places than his parents could show him.

"This place is calm, and nourishing." Metal seems pleased, and at ease. "I might train here when we're done, with Papa. This could be an excellent place to connect to the body. No! To the soul. No! To the –"

"We're close, don't make unnecessary noise." Udon says urgently, cutting them off. "If the outlaws are circling the outside of the village we don't want to alert them that we're here."

"Sir, yes sir!" the three boys whisper.

"Let's go." Udon says, and leaps forward swiftly, leading them.

 

* * *

 

When Iwabee sees five big, muscular, men surrounding one guy just as they're about to come upon the village, he's left with no doubt that they're the ones he's been sent to beat the hell up.

A sharp, mute, direction from Udon-Sensei tells them to spread around the group silently and listen to what they're saying before interfering, and so Iwabee and Denki creep up through the trees, as across the clearing Udon and Metal do the same.

"-We know the old man got 'em. How much stuffing do we need to beat out of you?" asks the tallest man, bearing an eye patch across one eye, sounding evil and like Iwabee will really enjoy beating the hell up.

Iwabee taps his Jō impatiently, ignoring Denki's eye roll; some aspects of being a shinobi never came easily to him.

"I'd say his body will serve as the best message, don't you think?" the silky voice sounds eager. Hungry. This man is lean and smiling creepily and makes the hairs at the back of Iwabee's neck shiver.

"I – Please, please, I didn't do any –" the younger man, who looks like a boy Iwabee's age from this close, looks panicked.

"That's right, you haven't done anything yet, shouldn't you be more useful?" grunts a fat, round, stubby looking man, spitting everywhere as he does. "You know where the treasure's at, don't you?" he spits impatiently, taping his fingers on the giant sword on his back.

The lanky creepy bastard leans down to grab the boy's jaw between sharp, merciless, knuckles.

"Let's loosen up your tongue, Sweetheart."

Thanks to his Ninja training Iwabee can almost see it in slow motion; the short knife pulls out of Creepy Lanky guy's sleeve, swooping to the boy's face.

Then it's stuck, an inch from piercing the skin, by Udon-Sensei's jutsu – the icy substance appearing out of nowhere to capture Creepy Lanky in place.

The boy scrambles away, taking his chance to run.

Tallest Eye-Patch is quickly forming hand signs for Earth Release and chucks giant rocks at Udon to break the jutsu's castor, preoccupied with maintaining his Frozen Snot Jutsu (Iwabee tends to forget the actual name of his Sensei's jutsu so he just calls it that).

Metal jumps up, "AHHHHH!!!" and kicks and punches all the rocks to change their projectile, not allowing them to come near Udon's direction.

Spitting Fatso swings his enormous sword around, running at Metal who looks almost tiny next to this man, but Iwabee blocks him from his Nakama by smashing the earth with his Jō powerfully, and Denki's quick Barrier Jutsu takes the enemy by surprise as soon as he steps up to cut Iwabee in half.

"URGHH! You shitty kids!" Spitting Fatso grunts, shaking off the pain from stumbling onto Denki's barrier carelessly.

"Leaf Shinobi!" Tallest Eye-Patch yells, and the two other guys slip by through the chaos and neither pair of team 5 can stop them, too busy with low-level criminals who happen to have more punch in them then they initially thought.

"I thought they wouldn't be shinobi!" Iwabee rages, using his anger issues to swing his Jō with all his might on the giant sword trying to break it, but it seems to be enhanced by shinobi seals.

Spitting Fatso lifts one meaty leg up, changing course to where Denki is crouched on the sidelines, and goes to kick him. Not wanting to imagine what a kick like that would do to his smallest teammate, Iwabbe swings the Jō to form a sharp end using Earth Release and grabs Spitting Fatso's other leg, bringing the heavy man down.

On the ground, Denki quickly sets a basic sealing jutsu to stop him from getting up in time to avoid Iwabee's offensive attack and Iwabee smacks down his Jō, attached to a _big chunk of rock_ , right on Spitting Fatso's stomach with a _POW_! The power of the attack causes the earth underneath the criminal to shatter a bit, and turns Spitting Fatso unconscious.

Iwabee shares a smug look with Denki. Their teamwork sure has gotten better.

"DENKI!" Metal's voice breaks through the air, unfamiliar in its utter horror, and Iwabee's heart sinks all the way to his stomach, chill clutching to him like a disease.

**_Where is it?_ **

**_Where's the danger?!_ **

It's over in two seconds. By the time they've all blinked, Udon-Sensei has Creepy Lanky tightly sealed on the floor, disarmed, inches behind Denki.

It takes a second longer to digest and analyze, even to Iwabee's trained mind.

At some point Creepy Lanky must've gotten out of Udon's jutsu, and managed to reach all the way to Denki without his presence being detected at all until Metal noticed, in a split second before the tragedy would've occurred, and screamed just before a jagged short deadly kunai stuck itself through Denki's skull. It took less than a split second for Udon-Sensei to flash over and subdue the threat.

"Shit." Iwabee breaths, staggered. " _Shit!_ "

**_I should've sensed him creeping closer. We both should've – we're fucking ninja!_ **

Metal hurries over, the side of his face bruised.

"We've got three of them, two managed to get away and we have to assume our presence here has been spread to the rest of the gang members and they'll be better prepared in the next altercation." Udon-Sensei pushes up his glasses. "Denki, alright?"

Denki looks shook, chest beating up and down visibly. But he nods, even though not one of his teammates is fooled.

"The enemy seems to vary in levels of threat, in my rough estimation, between Genin and Chunin." Udon-Sensei says analytically, critically looking over the battleground.

The fight changed it, what with both Iwabee and Tallest Eye-Patch guy using Earth Release for their attacks and Udon's Jutsu leftovers on the scene.

Tallest Eye-Patch guy is face down on the ground, immobilized by means Iwabee can't identify.

"Well, you wanted a C-Rank mission, and you got it." Udon-Sensei tells them dryly. "It was a surprise that the enemy turned out trained, but not entirely unpredictable. You do, however, need to remember this and be extra cautious during this mission."

Somberly, having almost lost one of their own, all three boys nods and says tightly "Sir, yes sir."

Udon nods and throws Creepy Lanky over his shoulder. "Metal, grab him." he directs, towards Tallest Eye-Patch guy. Metal, who carries heavier weights around just for fun five times a week, easily does so.

"Iwabee, Denki, try to carry that one together, will you?" he gestures to Spitting Fatso, lying on the ground at their feet.

Denki grimaces and starts putting lightning seals on their capture.

"Closest Fire Police Center is stationed nearby, and they've been informed of our mission here beforehand they'll be expecting us to bring in the criminals to them, it shouldn't be far."

And with that, they head out.

"Metal, you should see if there are Medic-Nin at the Police Center." Denki mutters, head bowed as they make their way slowly.

Metal seems to be blinking back tears. Despite being so strong and resilient physically Metal has always been the most sensitive of the three boys, and seems unable to shake what happened off. "I'm fine… a few of the rocks got through."

"Right," Iwabee growls. "what are some rocks to the face when you're Metal Lee." He calls approvingly, trying to somehow lift his teammate's spirits.

**_Considering I suck at this sort of thing I really hope it'll be enough._ **

**_I hope I'm enough._ **

Guilt hunts Iwabee as they make their way, carrying and half dragging their cargo.

If his arms are slightly trembling as he walks, nobody comments on it.

He can't even imagine what would happen if one day he'll let one of his teammates die.

**_God, I hope I'm enough._ **

That day's mission never left Iwabee's memory, even as an old man, simply because it was the first time their team has ever almost lost one during action. The very first time, Iwabee nearly lost someone important right before his eyes.

The first, but not the last.

"Hey!" Udon-Sensei yells from up ahead.

"Let's deliver these guys quickly.

We still need to meet our client."

 

 

-End part 1\2 of arc-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, one chapter left before we're back with my girl Sarada! 
> 
> I'm the comments monster and i say please feed me!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2\2 Rustling Leaves arc

 

The client, a solid middle-aged man with brown hair, shakes all four of their hands tightly as soon as they walk into the village.

Behind him stand a small crowd, and the boy they saved in the forest.

"You saved one of mine, thank you. Please, we're counting on you to restore our safety. I can't tell you how imperative it is to us." The client, a counsel to the head of the village, says in an impressive voice.

Iwabee finds him off, as a whole, but can't quite read the man and so dismisses it.

He lets Udon-Sensei deal with the polite talk and what not, and keeps his eyes on the edges of the village, for any possible danger.

His teammates both are on edge as well, practically radiating impulsiveness.

For once, Iwabee feels like Metal and he will be the careful ones, and Denki the one they'll need to keep in check.

Something almost wild comes over the computer genius; to not be a burden, or to prove himself.

Iwabee doesn't know which it is, but is intimately familiar with both of those emotions and can tell pretty easily where Denki's thoughts lie.

 The boy (who _is_ Iwabee's age) thanks them, and they're shown to their lodgings.

Udon-Sensei gathers them and strikes up a strategic plan for their mission.

"Alright, we'll pair up for this mission. I'll be with Iwabee, Metal and Denki you're together. Each pair gets a shift through the nights to guard the village and look out for any move the gang will make. Right now, however, you two –" he points to Metal and Denki "will guard the village as Iwabee comes with me."

"Where to, Sensei?" Iwabee asks.

"I need to do some snooping around. We're missing some information and I'm making sure nothing slips past us." Is the evasive reply.

Knowing Iwabee will be with him when whatever secret part of this mission occurs he doesn't press for details.

"Metal, here." Udon uses a basic healing jutsu on Metal's bruises, and Metal knows better than to object. They'll need to be at top form for the next attack.

"Food pills." Udon-Sensei orders and the three genin all take out one and chump it down.

"We'll be working through the night, likely, so you need to stay sharp and alert through the drowsiness." He explains.

Metal and Denki leave first, circling the village and protecting the civilians.

Udon-Sensei waits until evening turns to night, and the shadows are bigger, before giving the order and they too leave.

Very quickly Iwabee realizes that 'more information' equals burglary.

"It's not burglary." Udon-Sensei repeats dryly, ignoring Iwabee's incredulous scoff. "We're not going to steal anything, but it's our job to gather information – I won't keep explaining things to you if you keep rolling your eyes at me."

Iwabee shrugs, as Udon goes through papers on the client's desk.

**_Right, totally moral. Got it._ **

"Should I come back with a flashlight and ski masks?" Iwabee asks, eyebrow twitching.

"It's fine," Udon reaches for his tool bag. "I've got a flashlight."

Iwabee grumbles, mainly to pass the time.

Udon goes through all sorts of papers, at times mumbling to himself. "Strange, this is further back then we've… oh this one's the tax reports…"

Just as Iwabee's about to lose his mind with boredom, he senses somebody beyond the tent.

The tent seems to be a set up quarters for the client, right at the middle of the village. A lot of them seem to be living in tents, likely unable to afford even building small wooden houses.

"Someone's heading here." Iwabee readies himself, before he recognizes the other boy. "What are you doing here, Denki?" Iwabee hisses. "And where's your ski mask?!"

"I – " Denki pauses right at the opening of the tent, unsure. "What?"

"Ignore him. What is it Denki?" Udon-Sensei says with practiced calm.

"Sensei, Metal and I were circling around the village when that boy we saved today came running to us." Denki says, frowning. "He said some of the villagers are in trouble in the west side of the village, on the verge of the forest."

Udon watches his student carefully. "But?"

"I don't know. He said some of the criminals showed up, and started attacking them… But, I mean, something isn't right."

Denki waits until Udon nods to keep going.

"It's a bit of a coincidence that it's the same boy the criminals targeted earlier today, right? And these people, they barely have anything – this place has more tents than houses. Why would criminals stay around this place for so long? And this morning, they weren't trying to rob him, were they? It's like; they were trying to find out where something is. Something is definitely up. I thought you needed to know."

Udon-Sensei doesn't miss a beat. "What about Metal?"

"Well, we couldn't be sure if it's a trap or if there are actually people in danger right now, so we decided to separate. Metal went to make sure everybody's safe, and I went searching for you… Errmm, where are we? Whose stuff are you stealing?"

Udon-Sensei ignores that.

"I found paperwork stating this village has been gathering funds to be able to afford hiring us for longer than they've reported their criminals being here and causing problems." Udon-Sensei sniffs, pushing his glasses up.

"Why would they start saving money for help before they knew they needed it?" Iwabee asks, feeling a chill in his chest.

"I told you, shinobi always need to make sure they have all the facts. You're right Denki, something's up."

"What do we do now, Sensei?" Denki asks.

"Iwabee, you head out for Metal, in case he needs backup."

Iwabee nods, ready to sprint.

"Denki, we wait. This is the client's tent and he'll soon return to retire for the night. We'll confront him here, he should feel threatened in his own place and that should make it easier for us to get some answers."

Denki nods, and hides best he can in the shadows.

Iwabee is about to leave the tent when Udon's hand grabs his wrist.

"Wait, I think he's coming." His teacher whispers and the Leaf Ninja all take cover.

The tent's flap opens and the client marches inside, heading towards the desk with the scattered papers.

They're all out of place since Udon-Sensei didn't get a chance to put them back the way they were before.

"What the – HEY!" he screams, noticing Iwabee.

**_Damn it, my Jō is too big to hide!_ **

"What's the meaning of this!" the middle aged man demands.

"We've got some questions." Udon says emotionlessly, as Denki and Iwabee come closer as well.

"What do you think you're doing here?! You should be in the west - !"

"Yes, I've heard about that. Tell me, are you a prophet?"

The client blinks, taken aback by that. "What?!"

"Can you time travel?"

"I – the hell are you talking about?! That's ridiculous!"

"Then if you're neither of these things, how come you knew you'd have a problem, before you had it?" Udon calmly gestures to the paperwork.

"I have no idea what you mean! You just need to do your job -!"

"Are you hiding something? Is this what the criminals are really after? Is it illegal?"

The man's eyes panic, but after a moment it's masked by entitlement and anger.

"You best remember you work for me! Just do what I tell you and keep your nose out!"

"The Fire Police Center will be in charge of your investigation." Udon informs him. "I'm cancelling the contract you've negotiated with Konoha."

"Oh no you don't you useless oppressive ninja!" the man throws his fists in the air, and Iwabee sees him looking for an escape.

Iwabee marches to the villager with the full intent of knocking him out and chaining him up to take to the closest police center.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The middle aged man pulls up one of his sleeves and reveals something silvery attached to his arm. The structure begins clicking, and lightening up.

"What on hell -?" Iwabee stares, not understanding.

Short arms wrap around Iwabee's waist and a leg kicks the back of his knees. Denki uses the imbalance he created to force Iwabee to fall to the ground with him.

The stream of power that shoots out of the weapon on the client's arm leaves nothing – the cloth of the tent, trees, rocks, and part of the hill that stood right behind where Iwabee was a moment ago, all disintegrate.

Udon-Sensei creates three shadow clones, and he begins doing what he can to get close enough to physically knock the older man out of commission.

Iwabee gets up to a sitting position, unable to look away from the damage the attack caused to their surroundings.

"I would've… died." He realizes, stunned.

Denki gets up too, letting go of Iwabee. "You wouldn't have died; I wouldn't have let you die." The shorter boy huffs. "However, if that power caught even a piece of you –" Denki warns.

In Iwabee's panicked state, he can only imagine one 'piece' of him that might have been compromised and immediately looks down.

It would've been a fatal fatality.

He feels Denki's elbow right in his ribs.

"Ow!!"

"You're an idiot! C'mon let's help out Sensei!"

Both genin jump to their feet, just as Udon-Sensei's clone manages to tip the enemy off his feet. The man who hired them, falls on the ground unto his back, and in a panic starts trying to shoot at any one of the clones.

Iwabee falls on the man's legs, while Denki falls on his free arm.

Udon comes over and holds tightly unto the arm that has the device attached to it, making sure the man doesn't activate on them, at point zero range.

"Let me go! LET GO OF ME!!" the man tries pushing against the boys, but he has the strength of a regular person.

"He's not even a shinobi, why's a non-shinobi causing this trouble, Sensei?" Iwabee demands.

"Denki, is it what I think it is?" Udon asks, tone grave and expression unreadable.

"Yes sir. But they wouldn't have gotten it from us or the Leaf – it's the same prototype Kara got their hands on three months ago."

"The one Konohamaru's team confronted?" Udon-Sensei says, narrowing his eyes. He turns to the man they have pinned to the floor. "Where did you get this? Was this mission a trap from the very start?"

The man's eyes gleam. "You're not getting anything out of me! You're no better than me, not anymore –!"

Without a warning Udon-Sensei whacks the man on the head, and he passes out.

"Alright, Denki do you know how to detach this thing from him, without unnecessary dangers?"

Denki examines the ninja-tech closely. "I think so Sensei."

"Good, do it. Iwabee, secure the prisoner as soon as Denki is done. I want both the weapon and the capture as safe to travel with as possible. We're taking him to Konoha with us."

"Yes sir!" Both genin reply.

"I'm going after Metal – he might be in trouble and he doesn't even know it. I'm leaving a clone with you to guard this place while you work." Udon makes a shadow clone and vanishes quickly.

"I'll stand guard outside." The clone says and leaves the tent, to be able to see if any more trouble approaches.

"Shit, Metal better be fine!" Iwabee snarls. "Or I'm taking off the 'piece' off this old fart!"

"Wahh Iwabee! Don't shake him or the device can go off!" Denki calls, paling.

Iwabee winces. "Sorry, sorry okay?! Sensei looked right serious, didn't he?"

"Of course he was!" Denki pushes his glasses up his nose, sweating as he does his best to safely take off the Techno-Nin from the unconscious civilian. "Why would a totally regular person have something like this?!"

"…You said something about that group Kara?" Iwabee recalls, frowning whilst binding the man's arms in a Rock Release ninjutsu.

"They stole weapons from The Scientific Ninja Tools Research Facility center. They armed a shinobi with it and Boruto's team had to fight him. Then that boy showed up –"

"I remember him! He ran off after a week or so from Lord Seventh, didn't he? Heard Boruto took it pretty bad." Iwabee tries to remember. "So this has something to do with those rogues then?"

"…Maybe. It's not the same." Denki grits his teeth, clicking and taking apart various pieces of the complicated looking device.

"How is this not the same?"

Denki replies with an ominous tone.

"It's a civilian this time."

 

 

-End part 2\2 of arc-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is advancing so well, i'm proud of myself! You can find me on tumblr here :) [@SheRipper-Fanficer](https://sheripper-fanficer.tumblr.com)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sustainability Stone Arc part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved writing this chapter! Enjoy~~

Sarada showers after her morning practice with Cho-Cho, thinking of the Sealing Unit, when her day turns unexpected as soon as her feet leave the house.

_Poff!_

A small, pink, monkey with an unimpressed face scrunches up at Sarada.

"Sarada Uchiha?" it asks dully, and Sarada is surprised to realize it's male.

"Yes."

"Konohamaru-Sama sent me to summon you at once to the Hokage's office. Be there in ten."

"Why?" Sarada's pitch black eyes bore into the small creature.

The monkey opens his mouth as though to answer, then undoes his summoning.

 _Poff_!

Sarada glares at the empty sidewalk where the monkey was.

"This one. I'll learn how to summon this one, and he will suffer." She vows, and makes her way to the direction of the Hokage Mountain.

**_Why am I being summoned?_ **

Usually Sarada would have a vague idea of why something happens. She doesn't and that makes her nervous. She quickens her pace, outright running.

The chill air of the still early morning brushes her short pixie black hair in any which way, dancing with the wind without obscuring her vision due to its length.

She reaches the center of the village quickly, and it's just the right time of morning when people are getting around to where they need to be for the day and it's packed.

"Sarada-chan!" a shinobi hurries past her, in a flash of green and eyebrows.

"Lee-san." Sarada acknowledges.

They both stop to a halt, both of their chests breathing hard, having been running.

"I must tell you our training sessions will have to halt for a few days!" Lee says, clapping a hand on her shoulder as though he just told her the world is about to end and they won't be manufacturing anymore candy.

"Okay."

"It is not! However, _the spirit of youth is eternal!_ "

"…"

**_Its youth, how is it eternal??_ **

"We shall resume them quickly – least of all because Metal has returned to the village as well! And to motivate you through this difficult time – "

"It's really fine –"

" – I've got something special for my new star pupil!" he says proudly.

Sarada stares at him. No.

 "I – I should go, I'm late." She quickly tries to escape.

"Yes, I'm needed elsewhere too. But hold onto your nose and make every breath count because it'll change your life! Expect it when I return!" Lee says with gusto and his smile shines.

"Have I ever mentioned I'm allergic to clothes of a certain fabric – "

"Have a youthful day!" he flashes out of sight, and Sarada knows it's not the body flicker jutsu but that Rock Lee is just that fast.

She blinks dumbly, because somehow, she should've seen it coming sooner.

Shaking her head she hurries on, looking out for a purple head on the way – maybe she'll risk being late and run all the way to their meeting place?

"Sarada!"

Relieved, Sarada pauses again. "Sumire, I was looking for you."

"Same!" Sumire breaths a little more evenly than Sarada, and Sarada resolutely tells herself it's because the purple-haired girl ran less. Her braid reaching her waist, the girl calls "I can't make practice this morning!"

"Oh. I can't either. I've got a meeting with Seventh."

Sumire's eyes sharpen with interest. "Me too."

Sarada raises her eyebrow. "We're both called in for a meeting."

"Looks like it." Sumire looks ahead, her deep purple eyes darkening as she watches the Hokage building from afar contemplatively.

"We should go." Sarada says, and both genin flash forward together, to the same destination.

As she's a shinobi, Sarada finds this intriguing, but not that unexpected.

She should've – because it gets stranger.

They arrive to the entrance, and go inside the first floor where the genin administrative missions' desk is. There they meet –

"Wasabi-chan, Namida-chan?" Sumire spots her teammates quickly. "You too?"

"Yep. Figured you too, so we waited a bit." Wasabi popped a bubblegum, her arms crossed across her chest.

Namida looks green. "A-Are we in trouble?" she asks, brown eyes teary.

"All of us?" Wasabi rolls her eyes. "Nah. Come on, let's get this over with."

The four kunoichi go up the stairwell leading directly to the highest floor where the Hokage's offices are (since only shinobi with the right classifications can go up to the levels of Chunin and Jonin, a separate staircase was made so they can avoid the levels they aren't allowed on).

Outside of the Hokage's office, they see two more familiar faces.

The two boys' eyes widen when they see them.

"Alright, this is totally weird." Inojin says. "Even weirder than Iwabee refusing to brag about a C-Rank mission. This day is strange."

"Are we supposed to go in together?" Namida wonders, nervously tugging on her pigtails.

Shikadai shrugs; his green eyes bored and sharp all at once.

"Let's find out." Sarada calls, and pushes the doors open. She hates being late anywhere, and the monkey did say ten minutes – which was about twenty minutes ago.

The rest follow inside behind her. In the office Moegi, Konohamaru, and Hanabi stand in a group, Shikamaru stands by the window with a tired looking expression and his trusted clipboard, and Naruto Uzumaki sits behind the desk.

"Good morning." The Seventh Hokage says and nods them all inside.

"Now that everybody's here, we can start." Shikamaru-San says, as Hanabi closes the door behind the genin.

Shikadai raises his hand. "Sorry, but Cho-Cho's not here."

"The hospital is overbooked at the moment, which means that most of the Akimichi clan didn't get approved for action yet after their stay there five weeks ago– or at least the paperwork didn't go through the system yet. Which is why Cho-Cho Akimichi can't take part in this mission." Shikamaru says calmly, shrugging.

Inojin shakes his head at Sarada, in what she assumes is his way of whining about troublesome teammates, while being too lazy to say it out loud.

If Sarada knows anything about Cho-Cho, it's that her whining about this will be endless.

**_Mission. Has there been a mass breakout of cats?_ **

"Alright, you six are going as back up security to an SSS-class protection mission." Naruto Uzumaki says gravely; chin resting on his hands resting on top of his desk.

Sarada, Shikadai, Inojin, Sumire, Wasabi, and Namida stand straight backed in the Hokage's office, either trembling from excitement (Wasabi) to just trembling (Namida) to being too shocked for any reaction (Everybody else).

"SSS-Class?!" Shikadai calls, eyes wide, looking over at his dad. "You're joking – _ow_!"

Inojin steps off Shikadai's foot with a smirk. "He means, we'd be honored, Lord Seventh."

Sarada glances back at Konohamaru, standing next to the two jonin kunoichis.

He nods at her in encouragement and she resists rolling her eyes.

**_A little heads up would've been appreciated, Sensei._ **

Still, there's no denying this is a chance to prove herself.

Namide, shaking and trying to look as small as possible, is standing very pale and Sumire grabs her arm quickly so she doesn’t knock over everyone in the line.

"S –S-S-S-s-S-class…" she calls shakily, looking faint.

"That's too many asses, Namida-chan." Inojin informs her, grinning.

Next to Namida, Wasabi is chanting "Yes!" over and over again, her fist in the air, looking absolutely thrilled.

"Ah – haha." Seventh laughs awkwardly, watching their varied reactions, burdened.

Sumire's face is serious when she raises her arm in the air.

"Yes, Sumire?" Naruto nods at her.

"Hokage-Sama, I have a concern; wouldn't it be strategically wiser to send someone better equipped to handle something like this? We are, after all, genin."

Wasabi seems ready to launch herself at her teammate. Naruto seems to approve her question however, and answers her.

"Let me assure you, that you will be joining Iwa shinobi with plenty of experience, not to mention Moegi and Hanabi are both Leaf jonin and will be joining you on this mission."

Sarada turns to send her sensei a cold look, but Konohamaru quickly looks away, pretending he can't see it.

"I'm afraid there are no available higher ranking shinobi at the moment – and everyone else has their own missions to complete. You six are sent as extra security measures, that is it. You follow your orders, and you stay out of the way when needed."

"Iwa shinobi?" Sarada frowns. "Why would they reach out for our help, when they're one of the great five shinobi villages, Lord Seventh?"

"Iwagakure, the Hidden Stone Village, are stretched thin themselves right now." Shikamaru-san says. "Let me say this right now; several parts of this mission are classified, even from you. You'll be told what you need to in order to do your jobs, but that's it."

There's a tense silence in the office, as the six genin friends share glances.

"Look everyone, this is a task not under either of the two villages, but a joined one of the Shinobi Union Alliance. And it's important it goes well. You'll be guarding something historic and powerful as we've decided to transfer it to a more secure location. We have no confirmation that anyone will interfere, however there is a third party we're sure will be interested in doing just that. That is why we want you alert, and at your best. If there's anything, anything at all, you aren’t sure about, you should ask the captains of this operation – Moegi and Hanabi."

Naruto hands over a mission scroll to Hanabi.

**_It's gold, in color. I've never seen a gold mission scroll before._ **

 Moegi claps her hands together. "Alright, you six are ready for this?!"

"Yes!" they all call out at the same time.

"Good." Moegi nods. "Seventh, Shikamaru-San, Konohamaru." She nods in farewell, and opens the door."Let's go, no point in wasting time."

"Good luck." Konohamaru calls after her, as the genin start piling out of the office. When Sarada passes by him he says "Seriously good luck Sarada – be careful, _kore_!"

**_If you're so worried, why aren't you coming with me?_ **

"Right." She closes the door after herself, and walks after a still trembling Namida, who seemed to have forgotten how to walk in any other way that doesn't make her look like a frozen popsicle.

 

* * *

 

"What the hell is everyone else doing right now?!"  Shikadai bursts uncharacteristically as soon as there are only genin within hearing distance.

"What do you mean?" Inojin asks, glancing at his teammate.

"There's no way they would assign us this mission if they had any other choice – so where are the other shinobi right now? How come all the ANBU's, Jonin and Chunin are so busy?"

"A bit of a coincidence, isn't it? That all of our shinobi are busy right when all of Iwa's are as well." Sarada points out, remembering how Shikamaru-san danced around this point earlier.

Shikadai blinks at her. "You're right."

Sumire seems to contemplate this. "Well, they did let slip that this is a joined thing going on with the Union Alliance – maybe this is going on in all of the five great nations?"

All five stare at her.

"What the hell is going on?" Wasabi demands. "Is there some international emergency they're trying to keep quiet?"

"Wasabi you're always coming up with conspiracy theories." Namida complains, visibly on edge. "Please stop, I'm nervous enough."

"Somehow that sounds plausible right now." Shikadai frowns.

"Hey, let's head out!" Moegi and Hanabi return with the proper paperwork to leave the village, and the group follows them to the front gates.

"Guys! GUUUUUUYS!!!!"

The group pauses.

Shikadai winces as Inojin sighs. "Here we go." Inojin says.

Cho-Cho runs their way, looking highly indignant.

Moegi-Sensei looks very uncomfortable.

Before Cho-Cho reaches them she's already yelling "- _This is so unfair_ -!"

"Cho-Cho, there's nothing I can do – you aren't cleared for duty –" Moegi raises her hands up, trying to calm her down.

"Five weeks! I've been discharged five weeks ago!! This is stupid!"

"I don't make the rules, and it was flu season recently, so hospitals are still slow with their paperwork – you'll have to sit this one out." Moegi pets her on the head comfortingly. "Come on, let's go."

"I wish I was you right now Cho-Cho, this will be so troublesome!" Shikadai tells her, yawning, and goes off after Moegi, and Team Hanabi, and the three Genin girls.

"How can you leave me behind?!! This is stupid!!" Cho-Cho stumps her foot.

"Sorry Chubbers." Inojin calls, and then runs away quickly.

"Don't call me Chubbers!"

"Bye Cho-Cho, don't you dare skip practice while I'm on this mission." Sarada tells her sharply, before going too.

"Some friends the lot of you!!!! All three of you stink!" they hear her scream.

"All three of us?" Shikadai asks, glancing at Sarada.

"I told her to train." She tells them.

"That'll do it." Inojin pops a bubble with his gum.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesyesyesyes! I've been building up for this for a while! Are you ready for it?!
> 
> Some action is definitely coming soon! (but the appropriate type - you know battles and cool stuff, not the dirty kind, cause she's 12 still) Anywho, tell me what you thought, how you think the group dynamic will work with these six genin together on such an important mission, etc!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sustainability Stone Arc part 2

 

Being led to a mission half blind set the six Genin into a nervous tension. Shinobi work can easily turn sour, and they were not only not shown the full picture, but encouraged not to ask needless questions.

Konoha's ninja made their way quickly from tree branch to tree branch, a quick flash of movement to the regular person who might be looking from the road for travelers below them.

As far as Moegi was willing to explain when they set out, "We're heading to Amegakure! Don't fall behind!"

Inojin and Shikadai answered "Yes Sensei!" with accustomed ease.

They took a turn west out of the village, and have been making their way hastily for twenty minutes.

Shikadai appears nonchalant, but Sarada knows him well enough to know he's more sharply tuned in than normal for this mission.

Sumire, Sarada notices, is particularly tense. It's a subtle thing, but after training with the girl for several weeks now, she can see it.

Wasabi catches Sarada's glance and winks, smirking.

Sarada doesn't smirk back, but her eyes gleam with excitement, she knows, and Wasabi's smirk turns wilder.

**_I should be more guarded about this mission._ **

Sarada scoffs; who's she kidding? This is the first thing in weeks which are remotely interesting in her job as a ninja. Absently, she scratches at a scar on her wrist – cat claws are the worst. **_I'll leave the worrying for Sumire and Shikadai…and the panic for Namida._**

Sarada watches the brown haired girl with sympathy. She does well to appear brave, but it's clear she's gritting her teeth in fear. At that moment Sarada applauses Namida in her mind for deciding to face life as a shinobi with such a soft personality.

"It's getting even greener." Inojin hums, looking around appreciatively and Sarada knows he's committing it to memory to later draw.

The forests tend to dwindle as they approach different countries during missions.

"We're still six hours away." Hanabi Hyuga tells them.

The genin all readjust their stamina upon hearing that, and settle into a steady group pace.

"Listen, if it happens that we need to separate during this mission," Moegi starts, her voice loud and clear even over the wind rustling through their ears as they swoosh by. "Hanabi and her three genin will go one way, and my team and Sarada-chan will head the other way, understood?"

"Yes!" some of them call; the others just nod, panting due to the prolonged run.

Sarada herself is slightly out of breath, although less so than she would’ve been before she added so much Taijutsu practice on her plate. Then again, her plate was pretty empty, she bitterly acknowledges. She notices Shikadai and Namida are particularly tired.

"You kids are already out of breath? No stamina!" Moegi scolds them.

Inojin looks flustered and Shikadai rubs the back of his head, embarrassed.

Sarada notes that both boys, surprisingly, care about their Sensei's opinion of them. Sarada finds herself with newfound respect towards Moegi-Sensei; having gone to the academy with both Inojin and Shikadai she knows most teachers were unable to elicit any motivation out of either of them at times.

"Is there a reason for this strategy?" Sumire asks, frowning. Her breathing is heavy but steady and she seems to have balanced the long strain.

Hanabi spares her a glance. "I understand the need to process a situation is vital in your training, however the Hokage did press you should refrain from inquiring too deeply into this mission, Sumire." Hanabi says gently, but firmly nonetheless.

Sumire frowns. "But Sensei, we need to at least understand our fighting formations and the strategic logic behind them, if we are called to act in this mission." She insists.

Moegi glances back at her, and Sarada isn't sure if it's in approval or disapproval.

"Alright, that much we can divulge." Hanabi agrees, long brown hair flying behind her as she flashes gracefully from tree to tree. "As a team our teamwork is balanced and most practiced here, so it should keep figuring out how to fight together simple in an emergency with the least amount of unknown variables."

"Exactly." Moegi nods. "And Sarada should fit well with our formation as well." Moegi studies Sarada. "Do you mind being on the offensive? I remember your strength at the Chunin Exams – we'd only need to adjust a little around your abilities to substitute Cho-Cho."

Sarada stares at the two Jonin looking at her and her excitement turns chilly and rolls up to her throat, making it harder to breath. "Of course. Am I restricted to physical strength?"

Moegi rolls her eyes, but it doesn't seem annoyed, but rather fond. "Of course not! It's a battle! Just figure out the best move when it's time." She calls confidently, her orange hair bobbing up and down in their rabbit buns as she moves fluidly from tree to tree, barely out of breath at all.

Nervous she'll be the only one having to figure things out as they go on this mission, Sarada gulps and nods. "Yes!"

"You were going to tell us that much anyways, weren't you?" Sumire asks, somewhat embarrassed.

Hanabi grins proudly. "Yes, if you hadn't asked us, we'd have just gone on explaining all of this right away."

Sumire sends her teacher an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"What we learn, how hard we train, and our orders; that's what leads us through a mission." Hanabi slows down. "But it's our instincts that save our lives when we're on the field." She pets Sumire on the head kindly. "You were right to follow the feeling telling you this is something worth insisting on." Hanabi resumes her pace easily.

Namida and Wasabi each elbow Sumire from either side in camaraderie and she grins, sheepishness gone.

"Alright, try not to slow down the pace here, we're expected within half a day!" Moegi calls loudly, again easily overheard by all of them.

"Yes Sensei!"

"Yes, Moegi-Sensei!"

 

* * *

 

"Five minutes break!" Moegi barks and all six Genin collapse in unison off the tree to the plump soft grass.

"My feet are killing me." Namida sighs, relaxing her shoulders.

"This mission is going to be so hard!" Shikadai complains, his arm pulled over his face.

"Why do you figure?" Inojin asks, trying to catch his breath.

"Because just getting there is already exhausting!" Shikadai grumbles.

"What did you expect, we're literally travelling to another country in under a day – " Wasabi rolls her shoulders, trying to ease tension.

Sarada tunes them out, blinking at the soft sky. Clouds upon clouds are blocking the sun, but she thinks it's already well into the afternoon. They set out during early morning.

A voice next to her draws her attention back.

"Sarada, Konohamaru said you're pretty good with analyzing situations under pressure – we're counting on you."

Sarada looks up at Moegi. "Right." Her stomach clenches even more.

"Should you be adding to the pressure she's already feeling?" Hanabi asks, raising an eyebrow at Moegi.

"It's not pressure, it's good nerves – the kind that reminds you what's at stake and keeps you alive when bad stuff happens." Moegi shrugs, claps Sarada on the shoulder encouragingly, and rises.

"Good nerves." Sarada repeats, unsure.

"Don't worry, she'll be right there for you when it counts, she's just trying to prepare you." Hanabi says kindly.

"Thank you, Hanabi-Sensei." Sarada says, trying to calm down. **_I just haven't been on a real mission in a while, that's all._** She tells herself.

"Oi New-Chubbers," Inojin lightly kicks her leg from where he's sitting, leaning back on a rock. "You know we've got your back, right?" he tells her.

"Of course." She answers at once, but her nerves inexplicably decelerate. She shoots him a grateful look.

"Hey you guys want some cucumber water while you're at it?" Moegi calls, standing over them.

The Genin all look up at her, perplexed.

She taps her watch. "Five minutes are up."

They all groan.

"We need to hurry." Hanabi seconds, and, still grumbling, they all make it to their feet and quickly climb the nearest trees.

Rain country doesn't look as nice as it sounds. The forests thin and the trees turn bare and wary looking, and a constant drizzle accompanies them as they pass village after village of bare boned stone houses and struggling people.

It's after they've had their lunch break and resumed their way for a couple hours more before they come across their first city – or at least a more populated and advanced village.

"My glasses are all wet." Sarada says. Her glasses have become very difficult to see with, after several raindrops fell on them through the hood and stained the glass.

"It's been raining for hours." Shikadai says, tugging his water-coat hood further over his head.

"Amegakure." Moegi nods at him. "If it doesn't rain for two days in a row – the people of Ame consider that a draught!"

"The rain gets stronger in the hidden village itself." Hanabi tells them. "Make sure to account for that when you're planning your moves."

"Yes!" the Genin all call, and Sarada notes it in her head.

"Will we really enter the village itself, Sensei?" Wasabi asks, her hood down uncaringly and her hand combing the water drops from her short hair. "After all, we're ninja from a foreign country and they're also a shinobi village."

Both Jonin ignore her and she rolls her eyes. Clearly, they won't be getting an answer to her question.

"Wonder what that says about your instincts, Wasabi-chan." Inojin says innocently.

Sarada and Shikadai smile.

Wasabi hisses at him, much like she sometimes does when her ninjutsu is active. "Up yours, Yamanaka." She declares.

Namida and Sumire giggle, trying to pretend that they're not.

"Hey, you're my teammates!" Wasabi grumbles. "Hey – oh, wow!" they take a turn and really see the first city of Amegakure.

The dark red towers easily towered the trees around them, high up as though attempting to reach beyond the rain. Blue, green, and red tubes go all around them, making them seem like factories of some sorts. There were newer and older looking ones, spread across the territory before them. Between them there are advanced looking buildings and houses, all dark tones in color, keeping with the colors of the towers.

"Those are hella bitchin'." Wasabi notes, eyes wide at the strange type of architecture they've never come across before.

"Those are hella high." Inojin says, cranking his neck. "It's giving me a headache to look all the way up."

"Yeah, so try not to." Moegi grins. "The distance messes up your head. Many shinobi tried keeping an eye on the tops of these towers and ended up dizzy-headed and were taken easily by surprise."

"So –" Shikadai's immediate worry is stopped quickly by Moegi who seems to have seen it coming.

"So luckily we've got Hanabi-san with us."

Hanabi grins at them, her blank purple eyes crinkling. "Leave it to me."

Namida smiles with relief at her teacher. "You can see all the way up those towers, Sensei?"

"Mm." Hanabi nods reassuringly.

"Don't underestimate Konoha's Hyuga clan kids!" Moegi tells them grandly, and Hanabi grins. "Because they don't like it!"

Sarada isn't able to smother her snort of laughter, not having expected the jonin's snark. Namida, Wasabi, and Sumire seem to be struggling with their laughter as well, trying to hide it behind their hands from their teacher. Shikadai and Inojin both smile, not looking surprised.

Hanabi folds her arms across her chest and raises her eyebrow at Moegi's smug smirk.

"Proving my point there, Hanabi-San."

Hanabi shakes her head, showing a small smile of her own. "Come on everybody, we're cutting through the city." She takes off and the six Genin stumble trying to keep up with her sudden speed, as Moegi easily takes up the rear and follows behind them.

The city seems vibrant and active, despite the morbid architecture and constant rain, as people bustle around without sparring them a glance.

Sarada tugs on her hood, making sure it's hiding the symbol on her headband. They're probably allowed here, but the people would still likely react badly to shinobi from other countries so deep in their territory.

It's half an hour later, and they've crossed through the city, flashed by two other small villages, and reached an area that frankly, seemed rather bare-boned from…everything except rain and earth.

Hanabi-sensei stops and glances at Moegi-sensei who nods.

"Two hours and _THIS_ is the place you picked to stop for rest?!" Shikadai demands, mud sticking up to his thighs and raincoat drenched.

"Alright, fifteen minutes west of this spot is The Village Hidden in the Rain." Moegi calls authoritatively, and Sarada is again surprised at how easy it is to catch her words even under the heavy rain (it has been raining harder and harder the more they moved inside of Rain country).

"As Hanabi-san and I have planned, we've managed to arrive five hours early!" Moegi says without an ounce of shame.

The Genin all stare at her.

Inojin whistles, blinking shrewdly at his teacher. "I can't feel my legs." He tells her.

"You'll live." She doesn't even blink. "Now, since you six have never before been part of such a high profile mission, nor intermixed your teamwork once you've graduated the academy, we've decided we needed to prepare you a little first."

"Prepare how, Sensei?" Sumire asks, glancing between the two Jonin.

Hanabi jumps away from the group, facing them with her unreadable expression.

"Oh no…" Namida flinches and her eyes water, and even Wasabi looks hesitant.

"We told you the preferable outcome – in any given situation we're forced to separate, we've decided on the teams." Moegi calls, drawing some of the attention back to her, although none of Hanabi's three students turned their backs on their teacher. Moegi gives the three kunoichi an approving grin. "However, it's possible we'll be forced to separate without a say with who we end up with. For this purpose, we'll now randomly group and regroup you six, and since we're trying to ready you for a worst-case-scenario we'll assume neither Hanabi-san nor I will be present."

Sarada's nerves calm a little, with how crazy this day has been; at least they aren't throwing six genin into an SSS-Rank mission without prepping them a bit for what they might end up facing there, no matter the urgency.

She nods sharply, and a small fountain of water slides down her hood. Sarada grimaces, hoping not to forget about the rain everywhere during the fight. It reminds her of her fight in their field trip at the Hidden Mist Village, and how she did end up copying a water release jutsu from her opponent who stole one of the seven swords.

"Looks like Sarada's up for it, good! The rest of you, either step up or go quiver in fear in the corner." Moegi calls cheerfully, but no one moves.

Sarada hears Shikadai's mutter "There are no corners here." But even he doesn't take the out offered.

"Hanabi-san is the enemy, taking your random group by surprise. Make do with whatever you've got. I'll add little surprises along the way, as the environment factor." Moegi tells them, and after a breath she calls "Shikadai, Namida, and Sarada, GO!"

**_They really went for as random as it gets._ **

"Yes!" the three call, and move to face Hanabi-sensei, moving closer than the rest.

"Good luck you three!" Inojin calls easily. "You'll need it!"

Sarada ignores him as Wasabi barks "You can do it, Namida!"

Shikadai gives her a calculating look, before moving it to Namida and Sarada realizes instantly that despite the unexpectedness of the grouping he's determined to quickly come up with a suitable formation.

Sarada leaves Namida to watch Hanabi-sensei like a hawk, and makes sure to keep Moegi-sensei in her peripheral vision – who knows what her 'surprises' will manifest as.

"Any advice, Namida?" Shikadai asks, looking grimly at Hanabi.

"When facing Hanabi-sensei?" Namida asks, her voice high and nervous for what's to come. "Yeah, run."

Shikadai turns to Sarada and yells to be overheard above the rain. "Think you can get close enough to try and distort her Byakugan with a genjutsu?"

Sarada blinks at him, dumbfounded.

**_Holy crap, can that be done with a strong enough Sharingan??? Can Dad do that??_ **

"You shouldn't let your enemy in on your plans, Shikadai." Hanabi's voice washes over the three genin through the rain gently, and before the words even finish singing Shikadai's thrown into the ground, splashing mud everywhere and yelling. Where he stood, Hanabi stands with veins popping around her eyes and her hand still extended with the move she used to throw Shikadai.

There isn't a moment to acknowledge the action, there isn't a second to understand the order of events, before Namida's mouth opens and she's taking a breath in –

Sarada's heart jumps with hope – Namida seems to be working on autopilot with the speed with which she saw it coming.

"Don't think so Nami-chan." Hanabi's fond words contradict with the harsh hand gripping Namida's jaw and nose forcing her mouth to stay shut, and it's then that Sarada sees just _a little faster –_ there's no way she's strong enough to use the Sharingan against Hanabi, but she saw Shikadai being thrown with the Sharingan – and she sees the flex of muscles and the familiar stance and knows she has three seconds during which Hanabi is going to throw Namida through the air as well for Sarada to act.

Knowing she doesn't have time for hand signs she throws three shuriken, bending the lower two with her thumb like she's been practicing.

Namida is flying through the air and Hanabi doesn't even look Sarada's way as she reaches out to stop the shuriken with a kunai in her hand, when Namida's shout reaches them and Sarada falls, ears tearing, and Hanabi flinches.

" _Hhhhhhhhhha!!!_ " Namida, her mouth no longer restricted, aimed her jutsu in their direction from the air and ended up including Sarada in the attack.

Sarada blinks, as the world goes silent. Hanabi blocks the straight shuriken with ease, but Sarada misses the sound of the metal clashing. Sarada's heart quickens with fear until she remembers the feeling from her academy days.

**_Namida's jutsu._ **

Relived her hearing will return in a few seconds, Sarada watches with confusion as Hanabi doesn’t even glance at the two shuriken who collided behind her back and one _swooshes_ to her neck dangerously. Not able to hear the shuriken, presumably, just like Sarada who can't hear anything, Hanabi still dodges fluently and the shuriken passes her. Hanabi sees Sarada's incredulous look and grins, tapping her eyes lightly.

**_That shuriken was aimed at her blind spot – does the Byakugan really have such a crazy field of sight?_ **

Hanabi then hops as a shadow stretches beneath her feet, trying to capture her, before throwing the kunai in her hand softly behind her to where Shikadai is presumably.

Before Sarada can attempt to figure out how to fight without her hearing, she feels a foot on her back and she yells, before her chest hits the muddy earth and Hanabi has her arm twisted behind her and a knee keeping her down.

The Hanabi before her vanishes in a _PUFF_ of smoke, and Sarada knows the real one is the one pinning her down.

Her ears are ringing painfully, but finally sound returns to her, as she hears the _pitter-patter_ of the rain again.

"Kill Namida, or I'll kill Sarada." Hanabi's clear voice calls and Sarada has to wiggle on the mud to catch Shikadai's shocked expression, where he freezes mid hand sign.

"Stop!" Moegi-sensei's voice rang across the clearing, and the pressure keeping Sarada down vanishes.

Sarada gets up slowly, rubbing her ears.

Shikadai, Namida and Sarada share looks, unable to believe how badly that went. They're better than this, after all.

Moegi gathers them and says "Shikadai, you did well asking Namida for advice on how to approach the threat seeing how she has the most knowledge about Hanabi-san, but then you ignored her, which was a mistake." She tells him.

 "She said to run away." Shikadai argues.

"Yes, because Hanabi-san is above your rank, and when you face someone much stronger than you on the field you don't risk letting you teammates die and the mission fail when you can instead attempt for a distraction and evasion." She says without pause. "Namida, you started well but then lost your concentration and, panicked, and allowed one of your own teammates to suffer under your jutsu."

Namida sinks inside of her raincoat sadly. "Sorry Sarada." She apologizes.

Moegi doesn't let Sarada answer. "Sarada, your reaction was late, but the shuriken you used did help you analyze the enemy better. However, am I right in assuming you quickly lost all whereabouts of your teammates during the dual?"

Sarada grits her teeth but nods.

"And so you got caught and could've easily been used against your own team." Meogi looks at the three muddy genin. "Next round!" She calls.

Sarada, Namida, and Shikadai retreat dejectedly, and Wasabi, Inojin, and Sumire head carefully to where Hanabi-sensei is.

"Shikadai, Sumire, and Wasabi." Moegi says clearly, and Inojin gapes at her.

"But I haven't –"

"You three have had way too long to assume you'd be the next team, which means you've all been thinking about how to work with each other and that defeats the idea of this exercise." Moegi shrugs and ushers a pale Shikadai forward again.

"GO!"

It doesn't get better, until their fourth round with Sumire, Inojin, and Sarada when just as they are starting to hold their own – Inojin's paintings and ink doing their best to cover Hanabi's powerful vision, Sarada distracting her movements by throwing shuriken left and right causing Hanabi to either block them or perform a Hyuga jutsu that protects her all around, letting Sumire slowly aim précised water attacks that Hanabi can't ignore - when Moegi 'surprises' them with an earthquake.

"Don't let anything surprise you!" Moegi scolds, while Sarada makes her way over, carrying boots heavy with mud. "Accept that you can't control everything and _use it_ to the best of your abilities!"

After that, Moegi does her best to show them what she means – sometimes switching places with Hanabi-sensei, other times summoning nin-animals to neutrally pester either side of the battle, etc.

At first it goes badly – the six genin are beaten one by one repeatedly in the constant rain coming down hard on them – but after several rounds all six of their eyes _blaze_ even as muddy and wet as they are outside and inside of their raincoats.

They are ninja, after all, and they can all tell they are gaining experience through this is something none of them ever attempted before.

When Moegi calls "Sarada, Sumire – GO!" they don't even blink despite it being the first time they only have two in a group.

Both girls share a quick look before jumping on Hanabi – neither wanted to wait to be attacked again. Unable to keep up the Sharingan so much, nor having stamina to use ninjutsu so many times in such a short amount of time, Sarada ends up relying on shurikenjutsu and taijutsu ( ** _thank you Lee-San_** ).

The others too, slowly realize that exhausted, in an emergency, they won't be able to move carelessly either and so everyone fights passionately, but without the attacks that take the most steam out of them.

Sarada runs out of weapons twice, and has started at some point to tie them with wires before tossing them, so they'll easily come back to her. She refuses to shuffle in the mud again in search of something to attack with as Moegi-sensei scolds her for not thinking ahead.

"Sumire, Wasabi, Inojin, Shikadai – GO!"

Mid-attack, Sarada fluently jumps back, clearing the field. They're gotten used to being interrupted without warning.

By the end they have all been thrown so randomly together over and over again, Sarada feels a good kind of exhaustion overcome her – the type that you're proud of, because you gained from it.

"Alright, that's much better!" Moegi calls. "We've got a room with a shower waiting for us in the village – you six will clean up and we'll head over!"

"Yes Sensei!" the genin shout back, bruised, bleeding, out of breath, and content.

As they make their way, it doesn't feel like going into a dangerous mission anymore for Sarada. It feels like going in to take a final exam, already tired but ready, having just finished a practice test with perfect score, and you know that no matter how much longer you'd have had to study, this is as ready as you'll ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write!!! I have to know what you thought - tell me in the comments!!! :)


End file.
